Girl Meets Senior Year
by cappuchoni
Summary: [Girl Meets... series Part 2] Picks up right where Girl Meets True Self leaves off. Riley and Maya start their Senior Year of High School. Not everyone is accepting of their relationship. Story goes through graduation (plus an epilogue). Mature Themes
1. First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Maya paused outside of the open window of her now girlfriend, Riley. She had climbed through this window a thousand times but this time was different. It was only the night before that Maya finally told Riley the secret she had been hiding for years, that she was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

"You can do this, Matthews. This is just like any other day. Maya is coming to pick you up and you will walk to school together. Like. Every. Other. Day," Maya heard Riley say to herself. _She's as nervous as I am_.

Maya stuck her head through the window, "Honey?"

Riley turned to look at her crawling through the window. Her face lit up the moment their eyes met, "Peaches!"

"Hi," Maya said and proceeded to bite down on her lower lip.

"Hi," Riley answered back.

The two just stared at each other awkwardly.

"I don't think we've ever been this quiet," Riley said finally breaking the silence.

"Sorry," Maya said taking a step closer. "I'm just not sure how to act around you right now."

"Same as always I'd assume with the addition of," Riley paused and her face flushed, "you know... kissing."

Maya tried to control her smile as it attempted to take over her entire face. "Does that mean it would be ok for me to give you a kiss good morning?"

Riley nodded enthusiastically as Maya closed the space between them in seconds, grabbing Riley by the nape of her neck and smashing her lips against hers.

"Maya, I wasn't kidding about using the front door," Cory said from the door way.

"Dad!" Riley screamed as Maya backed away, horrified.

"Good morning, Maya."

She smiled back through tight lips.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or was it my daughter?"

Maya's eyes flew wide and just stared at him, unable to come up with any words to say.

"Oh my god, Dad."

Cory just smiled, "What? This is fun." He laughed. "Come on girls, breakfast is waiting."

Maya simply nodded frantically in response.

Once he left Maya was still motionless.

"Maya? Peaches?"

"I don't know if I can go down there, Riles."

"What?" Riley looked at her confused. "You always eat breakfast with my family."

"Ya but now..."

"Maya, nothing changes. Ok? I'm not willing to give up anything we already have together."

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Plus, you are Maya Hart. There is nothing you cannot handle."

"Ok, Riles. Let's just get it over with."

"Quit your pouting. There are pancakes waiting for us."

The girls made their way down stairs to find Cory, Topanga, and Auggie already eating.

"Good morning, Maya," said Topanga with a knowing smile.

"Morning." Maya sat down and stared at her plate, not bothering to even lift up her fork.

"Maya, are you ok?"

Maya nodded.

"Dad teased her and got her all freaked out," Riley said clearly aggravated.

Topanga turned on her husband, "Cory!"

"What? I was having a little fun!"

"Maya, sweetie," Topanga started. "You know how happy we are for you two right?"

Maya looked up and met Topanga's gaze, her eyes glistening on the verge of tears.

"You have always been part of this family. Now you've just become an even bigger part. Don't let this one get to you. We couldn't be happier."

"Thanks, Mrs. Matthews."

"You know Maya, you two are seniors now and are starting this new relationship. Maybe it's time you call us Cory and Topanga?"

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled at her.

"Really," added Cory. "Except for in class of course. And Maya, I really was only kidding around. I didn't mean to get you so freaked. We will need to set some ground rules, but I don't want you to feel scared of us. Ok?"

"Thanks. I appreciate that." She looked to Riley, "So I'm even more part of the family now?"

Auggie, who had been quiet the entire conversation, spoke up, "Only thing left now is for you two to get married."

"Auggie!" snapped Riley.

Maya laughed, "Its ok, Riles." She picked up her fork and began to eat. _Married... what an idea. Maybe someday. If I'm lucky._ She glanced over at Riley and lost track of how long she was looking at her.

"What? Do I have syrup on my chin or something?"

"No, I was just thinking." Maya turned back to her plate.

"What were you thinking about?"

She smiled, "Someday."

Riley looked at her clearly not understanding, "Should I know what you're talking about?"

"Not right now, no. Just," she looked back at Riley and stared into her deep brown eyes, "someday."

"You're weird," Riley said.

"You're beautiful."

"You're both going to be _late_ ," chimed in Topanga, as she cleared the table.


	2. Scared and Nervous

Riley and Maya stood just outside the doors of Abigail Adams High School, hand in hand.

"We should go in."

"Peaches?"

Maya looked at Riley, "Ya, Riles?"

"Are you sure we're ready for this?"

Maya felt her heart plummet and tears form in her eyes, "Riles? Wha-what are you saying?"

Riley looked down to meet Maya's eyes, "Maya, you're crying! Why are you crying?"

"You asked if we're ready for this. Do you mean us? Are you already regretting this?"

"What? No! Come here." She pulled Maya over to a bench to the side of the school.

"What did you mean?"

"Maya, I meant are we ready for our last year of high school! I thought that's what we were talking about!"

"So you aren't having second thoughts?"

"Never about you, Maya. Don't ever think that."

Maya gave a weak smile. "I still have trouble believing this is all really happening."

"Believe it, Peaches," she said smiling.

"So you really are ok with coming out to everyone today?"

Riley looked down at her lap, "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared."

"I'm nervous," replied Maya.

"I just keep reminding myself that we can get through anything together. As long as you're there with me I can handle anything this world throws at me. That hasn't changed."

"You make me strong, Riles. I couldn't do this without you."

Riley looked back at Maya, "We make each other strong, Peaches," and she leaned until their lips met.

Maya's eyes fluttered closed as Riley kissed her. She knew they needed to stop before someone saw but she didn't dare push Riley away from her.

The sound of breaking twigs beneath shoes caused Maya to come back to reality and she opened her eyes only to make eye contact with Lucas. She backed away from Riley in panic.

Riley turned to see what startled Maya, "Lucas!"

"Had no idea what I was talking about huh? Only had eyes for me right? Wow, Riley. Just, wow." He stormed off towards the school.

"Lucas, wait!" Riley ran after him, leaving Maya sitting alone. "Lucas Friar, you stop right now!"

Lucas removed his hand from the school door before turning and turned to face Riley, tears in his eyes. "I can't do this right now, Riley."

"I wanted to tell you this morning. This just happened last night. I didn't want you to get blindsided with this!"

"So you make out with her in front of the school? Are you stupid?"

"Yes!"

He was baffled by her response. "Wait, did you just admit you were stupid?"

"I did. I've been stupid. And I wasn't fair to you, to Maya, or to myself because of it. I'm sorry!"

"You really hurt me, Riley."

"I didn't mean to."

He sat down on the steps and hung his head in his hands. Finally he looked up, "I know. I wish you had meant to. I think that's what makes this so hard."

"What?"

"This would be so much easier if I could just hate you. But I can't. I still love you, and I want you to be happy." He looked over to where Maya was standing, near the bench he had found them on, "She makes you happy. She always has. I know you didn't know. I could tell that night we fought. I made you realize it, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"I thought so. I pushed you to her."

"Lucas..."

"Don't, Riley. Just give me some time ok?"

"I don't want to lose you. I've missed talking to you these last month's too," she said referencing the text he had sent the day before.

"I know. You're still my favorite person to talk to, Riley. But right now I think I just need some time to heal. Give me time. This isn't easy for me. I love both of you," he glanced back at Maya. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't want you both happy?"

"You really are one of the good ones you know?"

"I'm trying to be."

He stood up from his step and walked over to Maya, who took a step back when he got close.

"Maya, take good care of her ok?"

"I always have."

"I know. If it was anyone else I don't think I could handle it," he paused "not that I'm really handling this. Don't mess it up like I did."

"I won't."

He nodded and looked back at Riley, "You two were always meant for each other. I can see that. I'm lucky I got her for as long as I did. But she was always meant to be yours."

"Huckleberry..."

"Come here," he took Maya into a hug. "Never hurt her. I did and I lost her. I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life." He released his grasp on her and turned to make his way into the school.

Maya walked to the steps to meet up with Riley.

"What did he say to you," Riley asked.

"He told me that we were always meant for each other. And he had me promise to never hurt you like he did," Maya responded. "I'm glad I didn't kill him."

"I hope he finds someone who makes him happy."

Maya nodded back at her, "Ready to go in now?"

"Ready."


	3. Cruelty

"Maya?"

"Yea, Riles?"

"Is everyone staring at us?"

"That they are."

Riley and Maya stood just inside the school doors and a large group of students has gathered shooting daggers at them from their eyes.

The two made their way through the crowd to their lockers. Maya saw it first and tried to stop Riley.

"Riley, let's just go straight to class. We don't need to stop by the lockers."

"I need to drop off all of my books, Maya." Riley said confused.

"Just bring them with us."

"I have eight classes worth of books. I'm dropping them off," she said adimately.

"Riles, please..."

And then Riley saw why Maya was trying to stop her. **DYKE** was written across each of their lockers in thick permanent marker.

Riley went pale and took off running towards her father's classroom, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Riley!" Maya ran after her.

The hoard of students laughed and shouted obscenities at them as they ran past.

"Lesbians!"

"You two should just go kill yourselves right now!"

"Teacher's kid is a little slut!"

"Dyke!"

"Queer!"

"I always knew you were freaks!"

"Not good enough for a boy to like you?"

It was impossible to shut them out. Their voices echoed in the halls as they ran passed them.

"Riley? Maya? You don't have history this period." Cory said as they ran into his room, slamming the door behind them. Then he saw Riley's tears. "What happened?"

Maya took Riley into her arms and cradled her as she wept. "Our lockers. They... and then..." Maya couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Cory opened the door and went out into the hallway. A moment later he returned fuming.

"You two should go back to the apartment. I'll have Farkle take care of getting your assignments. It's only the first day so there shouldn't be anything you'll fall behind on."

"We can't go out there, Mr. Matth- Cory." Saying his first name felt strange. "All those people. They laughed and said things."

"I don't have a class until third period. After classes start I'm driving you both home."

Riley lifted her head off of Maya's now drenched shoulder to look at Cory, "Thank you, Dad."

"I'll find out who did this." He paused, "How did they even know about you two? It's the first day back."

"She kissed me outside. Someone must have seen," Maya looked up at him. She looked like a scared child.

"It'll all be ok. I promise. I'm going to go pull the car around. Don't leave this room until I get back," he said leaving.

"I'm so scared, Peaches," Riley cried.

"I know, Riles. I am too."


	4. Safety

Cory brought the girls home and immediately had to go back to work. "I'll figure this out girls. I promise," he had told them before leaving.

Riley and Maya took their usual seats at the Bay Window, neither saying anything for a long time. It was Riley who finally broke the silence.

"What do we do Maya?"

"I don't have any answers to this one, Riles."

"Why are people so cruel?"

"I don't have the answer to that either."

"The world is supposed to be a good place. People should just be happy for other people. If Lucas can be ok with this why can't the rest of the school?"

"Because he's Lucas the Good. He may not be perfect, but he's a good person. Not everyone is."

"I'm really scared now, Maya," she turned to look at her.

Maya locked eyes with Riley. "I am too. I'm afraid someone will hurt you."

"What about someone hurting you?"

"You matter more to me," she places her hand on Riley's cheek. "You've always mattered the most to me."

Riley closed her eyes and leaned into Maya's hand sighing. "You matter the most to me too, Peaches."

"Riles," Maya said. It wasn't a question. She poured all of her feelings into the one word before leaning in and brushing her lips to Riley's.

Riley lifted both her hands up to pull Maya in closer by each side of her face.

Maya trembled to at the sensation of her touch and moaned into Riley's mouth.

 _BUZZ_

"Riley," Maya protested.

 _BUZZ_

"Riley."

"Maya," she continued kissing her.

 _BUZZ_

"Riley, the door."

 _BUZZ_

"Someone is ringing the buzzer."

"They'll leave. We aren't here, its the middle of the day."

 _BUZZ_

"They aren't leaving."

 _BUZZ_

"Fine!" Riley yelled frustrated, jumping to her feet.

They made their way downstairs. Riley opened the door to find Shawn and Katy, Maya's mother.

"What happened, baby girl," asked Katy and she and Shawn entered the apartment.

Maya looked at them, "How did you know we were here?"

"My dad called them. Didn't he, Uncle Shawn?"

"He did. He didn't tell me what happened," he walked over the couch and sat down. "I got a call that said something happened and that I needed to pick up Katy and get over here as soon as possible."

Katy took the seat next to Shawn on the couch, "What happened?"

"He really didn't tell you?" Maya looked between them.

"No, Maya. He didn't tell us," Shawn said. "He told me what happened wasn't your fault, and neither of you did anything wrong. Whatever it was he said it was important we came here right now. So what happened?"

"Mom," Maya looked at Katy and then to Shawn, "Shawn. I um..." She closed her eyes, trying to find the strength to continue. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Shawn said. "Not to be insensitive, but why was urgent? We both took off work."

"Wait, you aren't surprised?" Maya asked.

"Maya, your mother and I don't care who you love. That doesn't change how we feel about you."

"He's right, baby girl. Plus, I've known since you were twelve."

"There's more," Maya continued. She looked at Riley for permission to continue.

"This part I need to say," Riley spoke up. She walked to Maya and took her hand. "I don't know what I am. I do know I am in love with my best friend," she looks to Maya. "I love Maya."

Maya smiled at Riley and then turned back to Shawn and her mom, "I'm in love with my best friend too."

Shawn looked to Katy, "Did we miss the part that explains why we had to take off from work?"

"This doesn't surprise them either?" Maya asked Riley in a mix out outrage and disappointment.

"You two were pretty obvious," said Shawn.

Maya threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe this."

"Maya, that part doesn't matter."

"What part does matter?" Katy asked.

Maya pressed her lips together into a line and braced herself to say what needed to be said, "The people at school weren't as accepting as you."

"My dad sent us home because," tears formed in Riley's eyes, "because people wrote... things on our lockers. And they shouted things at us."

"Bad things," added Maya. "Really, really bad things."

Shawn and Katy both stood from their seats on the couch. Each of them took one of the girls in their arms to embrace them, Shawn grabbing Riley as Katy held Maya.

"I am so sorry, girls," said Shawn. "Sometimes the world isn't the kindest place."

"That's why our safe place is each other," Maya said as she reached from Katy's embrace to grasp Riley's hand.


	5. Support

Farkle walked into history class hand in hand with his girlfriend Isadora Smackle. They were still going strong after three years together.

His attention was caught at the site of two empty desks in the front of the room. _They are always early for this class._

"Sir?" He turned to Cory who was writing notes on the blackboard. "Where are they?"

He put down the chalk and turned around, "They aren't here, Farkle. They went home."

"What happened?"

"Sit down, Farkle."

"Sir, what happened?" Farkle persisted.

Cory took a deep breath, "Did you see their lockers?"

Farkle dropped Smackle's hand and ran from the classroom. When he reached the lockers he clenched his fists and punched into one of the graffitied doors causing a dent.

"Farkle?" Lucas called.

"Did you see this?" He turned on him.

"See wha-" Lucas's jaw dropped.

"What do we do, Lucas?"

"What can we do?"

"We have to do _something_!" Farkle screamed.

"How could anyone do this to Riley? How could anyone do that to either of them?"

"Woah..." they heard Zay say.

Farkle and Lucas turned around to see Zay, Smackle, and Cory standing behind them.

"What do we do, Mr. Matthews?"

"Be there for each other. That's all you can do," he replied.

"We aren't going to be in class today," Lucas added.

"I'd be surprised if you were. Go to them."

* * *

"I'm glad I finally got the hang of this," Smackle said as she climbed the fire escape behind the boys.

"What do you mean, Smackle?" called Lucas from above.

"Dressing for this. I figured out that every day is window day."

"Pretty much," added Zay. "These two are animals and we are along for the ride."

Farkle reached the window first and knocked, "Is it safe to come in?"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Smackle.

"Just making sure... never mind," he opened the window. "No one's in here right now anyways."

The four made their way downstairs to find Maya, Riley, Shawn and Katy embracing in the living room. The two girls were crying.

"I think we have some company," Shawn said acknowledging the new arrivals.

Riley looked up, "What are you all doing here?"

"We skipped class. I'm a rebel now," answered Smackle.

Maya wiped the tears away from her face with a laugh, "Yea, Smackle. You're giving me a run for my money."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, we're here now if you need to go back to work. We've got them," said Lucas.

Katy looked down at Maya, "You ok, baby girl?"

"I will be. Bay Window?" asked Maya, turning to Riley.

"Yeah. Bay Window," responded Riley and the six teenagers made their way back upstairs.

* * *

"You all saw?" Maya asked, alternating eye contact with each of them.

"Not right away. I knew something was wrong when you weren't in History."

Riley nodded, "Thank you for coming. All of you," she stressed the word all and looked at Lucas.

"I still care about you, Riley. I care about both of you," he said. "I'm always going to be here when either one of you need something. We have to stick together."

"I thought you wanted space?" Riley asked.

"I did. I do," he corrected himself. "But you two are still my friends. What kind of person would I be to abandon you when this happens?"

Maya gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, Huckleberry."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" asked Farkle.

Maya and Riley shook their heads.

"I may," said Lucas.

"What? How? Who?" asked Riley.

"Missy," he added. "She was outside this morning. When I saw you both..."

"Missy... Bradford?" Riley asked.

"Wait, wasn't she the one who tried to date you in seventh grade?" Maya asked Lucas.

"She always hated Riley because Lucas choose her," Farkle said. "You really think it was her?"

"I know she was there. Who else would do this? It's not like they are the first _couple_ at school. This hasn't happened to anyone else," continued Lucas.

"Of course we aren't the first couple! Lucas, that makes no sense. You and I were a couple in the school and this didn't happen! This didn't happen to Farkle and Smackle."

"Riles, he means we aren't the first girl/girl couple."

"Oh," Riley said her face bright pink. "I should have known that."

"We've got your back," said Farkle.

"Tell me to take care of this and I will," instead Lucas. "You know I can take care of this. Just tell me to."

"No, Ranger Rick," said Maya. "We aren't going to send you to beat up a teenage girl. As much as I'd love to see her in the hospital..."

"Why would be in the hospital, Maya? Is she sick?"

"Oh, Honey."

"Peaches," Riley turned to Maya.

"She'd be in the hospital because Lucas would break every bone in her body."

"Oh," Riley said and looked at Lucas, "Don't do that."

"Then there is only one other thing I can do," Lucas said as he climbed out of the window.

"Where is he going?" Riley turned to Maya.

"Hopefully to not do something incredibly stupid," said Maya.

"We'll go after him. You guys going to be ok?" asked Farkle.

"Yea. Go. I have everything I need right here," Maya never broke eye contact with Riley. "Make sure he doesn't kill anyone."


	6. Opening Up

"We're alone again," Riley said.

"We are."

"I need to ask you something, Maya."

"What, Riles? You can ask me anything."

"You told Shawn and your mom that you were gay," Maya broke eye contact to stare at her lap as Riley continued, "but I don't understand that. You liked Lucas. You liked Josh. How can you be gay?"

"I never liked them."

Riley placed her fingers under Maya's chin and turned her head so they faced each other. "You liked Lucas to protect me, I know that. But Josh... I thought you really liked him."

"I didn't like Lucas to protect you."

"If you weren't trying to protect me why did you start acting like me Freshman year? You told me that was so you could see Lucas how I saw him."

"Josh told me thats why, and I believed it at the time. You told me I liked Lucas, I believed that too. Because I was too scared to accept what I was feeling." She took a deep breath and continued, "What I felt was so strong I turned myself into you rather than admit I was in love with you. I went after the boy who was just like you. I liked your only somewhat age appropriate relative because it would let me get closer to you."

"How did I not see this? All those years, and I never saw."

"I don't know, Riles. It took me forever to figure it out myself. I think the reason I started making fun of Lucas because I was upset about him taking your attention away from me."

"You still make fun of him though," Riley laughed.

"Well thats because I found out how much fun it is."

"I just realized you made fun of Charlie too. Anyone who asked me out, you teased. I'm sorry, Maya."

She looked back up at Riley, "For what?"

"I should have known. I was supposed to be your best friend, and I couldn't see what you were going through."

Maya leaned into Riley and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Riles."

"Maya?"

"Yea?"

"Was last night your first kiss?"

Maya backed away and responded stuttering, "What? No...no of course not. I'm seventeen years old, Riley. You really think I never kissed anyone before I was seventeen?"

"Yes," Riley replied emotionless.

Tears began to form in Maya's eyes, "Why?"

"You just told me you've loved me since the moment you had feelings for anyone. I know you didn't kiss Lucas. You didn't kiss Josh. Who did you kiss?"

"You."

"Last night."

"Fine. Yes, ok? Last night was my first real kiss."

Riley tilted her head to the side and smiled, "I'm glad I was your first."

"You don't think I'm pathetic? Bad girl Maya Hart never kissed anyone until Senior year of High School."

"No. I think you are beautiful girl Maya Hart who waited to kiss someone that really mattered."

"Riles? Can I kiss you again now?"

"Anytime you want, Peaches."

Maya bit her lower lip, "Now where were we before all the company arrived?"

Riley placed her hand under Maya's chin and pulled her closer, "Oh, about right here."

And their lips met.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be my first too," Riley said when the broke contact.

"That's silly."

"You were my third, Maya. It's not silly. I was your first and you should have been mine. We do everything together."

"We'll have plenty of firsts together, Riles."

"Um," Riley's cheeks flushed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_."

"It's ok, Maya."

"Then why does it feel so incredibly awkward right now."

"Because, Peaches, we are redefining our relationship. And it's ..."

"It's weird."

"Very weird," added Riley with a slight laugh.

"You aren't regretting it though right?"

"You need to stop doing that. I will _never_ regret you, Maya."

"But look what I caused, Riles! Things are weird between us. We had to leave school today because of what people were saying. They destroyed our lockers. This is all my fault."

"You know I'm in this relationship too, right? Do you blame me for this?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you think I'd ever blame you, Maya?"

"Because I don't deserve you. Ok?"

"We will get through all of this. It will all be worth it. I never want you to say I don't deserve you again. You're my best friend. I love you. Anyone on this earth would be lucky to have you, and you chose me to love. I'm the lucky one here, Maya. I don't know how, but I'm going to find a way to prove that to you."

"I'm going to take some work aren't I?"

"I'm up to the challenge."


	7. Protecting What Matters

"Mr. Matthews, we need to do something," Lucas burst into Cory's classroom.

"Mr. Friar, I'm in the middle of a class." Cory motioned to the room full of students.

"Its about Riley and Maya. I need to talk to you right now."

"Class dismissed!" Cory yelled to his class.

After the students emptied out he turned to Lucas, "Ok, Mr. Friar. Tell me what you have to say."

"I know who wrote on their lockers and caused the scene. At least I'm pretty sure I do. They made me promise not take care of it in the way I know how. So here I am. You need to take care of it."

Farkle, Zay, and Smackle storm into the room in a panic.

"Lucas, what did you do?" asked Zay a little too forcefully.

"I didn't do anything! I came straight here to talk to Mr. Matthews."

"You didn't kill her?" asked Farkle.

"No, Farkle. I didn't kill her."

Cory looked between them, "Kill who?"

"Missy Bradford, Sir," answered Farkle.

"She was outside this morning. I saw her right before I found Riley and Maya. She had to have seen them too."

Farkle continued, "We know how she's hated Riley since middle school. I'm pretty sure Maya was just collateral damage to her."

"Thanks guys," responded Cory with a harshness in his voice. "I'll handle this now. You did the right thing, Lucas."

"I still love your daughter, and I care about both of them. I'm not going to let anyone treat them this way."

"I know you do. Thank you."

"You're not going to kill her either are you?" Farkle asked before Cory left the room.

"No, I'm going to the principal. The school has a zero tolerance policy against bullying. If this turns out true she's going to be expelled."

"I wish I knew who else was involved. Anyone who said those things to them deserves to be gone too," said Lucas.

"I know you do. For now this is all we can do," added Cory. "Hopefully this at least makes an example they can learn from."

"Will it be safe for Riley and Maya to come back tomorrow?" asked Farkle.

"I'm going to keep them both home until we can get their lockers repainted. And then yes it will be safe for them to come back, as long as they have you four looking out for them."

"Always, Sir," said Lucas. "No matter what happens."


	8. Next Steps

Maya stared blankly at her sketchbook. She had been looking at a blank page for going on an hour without making one pencil stroke.

"Are you ok?" asked Riley.

"Yea, fine, Riles."

"You're lying," she eyed her. "What's bothering you?"

Maya took a deep breath, "Riley, how far did you go with Lucas?"

Riley's eyes flew wide as she stared at Maya, "I don't want to talk about that."

"I want to know."

"It's not some sort of competition."

"I know that. But I feel like I need to know this."

"Maya, I really think..."

"Ring power," she said holding up her hand.

"It'll only hurt you."

"Tell me."

"He used his hands on me once."

"Ok," she said shakily. "Anything else?"

"And he saw me without a shirt...or bra on."

"Is that all, Riles?"

"That's all. I'm sorry, Peaches!"

"Why are you sorry? You were in a serious relationship. Of course you two did _things_ ," the word came out like it was toxic.

"But you waited for me. You were like a nun! You waited and were a nun. And I was like some kind of whore of Babylon!"

"Riley, you are so far from a whore of Babylon or any other kind of whore for that matter."

"You really aren't mad?"

"It hurts. But no of course I'm not mad. And you have nothing to feel bad about. I'm the one who wanted to know," she paused, "and now I know."

"And now you know."

Maya turned back to her sketchbook and forced herself to start drawing something, anything to convince Riley she was ok.

"Peaches?"

"Yea, Riles?" she asked without looking up.

"Why _did_ you want to know?"

"Because I haven't done anything, and I was curious," Maya replied, still not looking at Riley.

"Are you asking because you want to do something?"

She closed her book and turned to face Riley, knowing the brunette was not going to let this go. "No," she saw Riley's hint of disappointment. "I mean yes, of course I _want_ to. But I don't need to. And not right now obviously. I just meant no because it's not why I asked. But yes I want to. I want to do everything there is to do with you. But someday. When you're ready. And when I'm ready. I'm rambling now aren't I?"

"You're cute when you ramble."

"Thanks," she blushed and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"We can though, if you want to," Riley said in a hushed voice.

Maya's eyes snapped wide, "What?"

"This is still new, and I want to take it slow and savor each moment. But that doesn't mean we can't have new moments."

"Um. Uh," Maya struggled to find the words. "What...what did you have in mind?"

"You are so flustered."

"I'm a little shook."

Riley leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Maya allowed her to take the lead as she had no idea where this was going.

She felt her hand being guided it up until it grazed the bottom of the Riley's shirt.

Riley removed her mouth from Maya's and trailed kisses down her neck. "It's ok. You can go under if you want to," she said between kisses. When she finished talking Maya felt her sucking on particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone.

"You. You're going. To leave. A mark. Honey," Maya said between shallow breaths.

"That's the point," Riley said before continuing at her task.

 _I can do this._ Maya tucked her hand under Riley's shirt and lightly traced her fingers across her stomach. Riley let a soft moan giving Maya the courage she needed to go upwards until she reached the underwire of Riley's bra. _Oh my god. I'm really going to do this._ The second Maya'a hand came to rest upon Riley's breast she felt lips crashing back onto hers. Riley moaned into her mouth and soon she felt hands exploring under her own shirt as well.


	9. Halloween

"Do any of you know what you're dressing as for Halloween?" asked Lucas.

"Not yet. I was thinking a robot since you all thought I was one for a couple years," answered Farkle. "Do you?"

"I'm going to be Luke Skywalker. I already have the name. And there's a chance I have the light saber as well."

"Oh! I want to be Leia!" yelled Riley.

Maya's head snapped up from her sketchbook, "Then I will be Han since he gets the girl in the end." She turned to smile at Riley.

"Did we just decide on a group thing?" inquired Zay.

"Looks like it," replied Lucas laughing.

"Then I'm Lando."

"If you betray me to Jaba we're going to have issues Babineaux," threatened Maya in jest.

"Then I'll be Anakin. The evil version, before all of his limbs were cut off," added Farkle.

"And I'll be your Padme," Smackle said before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You know what this means? Luke, I am you're -" started Farkle before Lucas cut him off.

"No."

"Yay a group costume! This is going to be so much fun," Riley said with an exaggerated gin across her face.

"Gosh you're cute," Maya said biting her lip slightly.

"Doesn't it bother you when they act like that in front of you," Zay asked Lucas.

"It did at first, and then I realized nothing really has changed. I just didn't want to see it before," Lucas paused. "She was always Maya's. Look at them."

Zay looked over to the couch where Maya had her head in the crook of Riley's neck, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"You look great, Riles," Maya said as she climbed through the window. It was the morning of Halloween and both girls were dressed for the occasion.

Riley had her hair in Princess Leia buns and wore a long white robe Return of the Jedi style. Maya dressed just like Han Solo except for the curly blonde pony tail.

"We're going to win the contest for sure!" exclaimed Riley.

"Whatever you say, Honey."

"Let's go. I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes!" Riley ran towards the window, grabbing Maya's hand to pull her along as she went.

"What's your hurry? I didn't even get to properly say good morning to my girlfriend!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Riley stopped, turned around, and placed a quick kiss on Maya's lips. "Now can we go?"

"Riles, there's no rush. We have some time before we have to leave. Can't I have you to myself for just a couple minutes?" Maya pouted, her hands resting on Riley's hips.

"Tonight, ok? My parents are taking Auggie trick-or-treating and we will have the whole night to ourselves."

"Promise? Just us?"

"I promise." She bent down to meet Maya's lips with hers.

"Ok, let's go then. But tonight you're mine, Matthews." she teased.

* * *

"Everyone looks great!" Riley yelled as she ran to the group, pulling Maya behind her.

"They're doing the costume contest after lunch in the auditorium. I've scoped out the competition, and no one stands a chance against us," said Farkle.

"Yay," said Riley with her childlike voice making Maya smile at her.

"Well, well, well still haven't found friends who'll treat you better, Friar?" said a voice behind them.

Maya and Riley turned around to see someone dressed in all black robes wearing a Scream mask.

"Do I know you?" asked Lucas.

They lifted their hand to remove the mask. It was Missy Bradford.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas yelled at her.

"Coming to say hello to my least favorite people, obviously," she replied with a smirk.

"What's your damage, Bradford?" asked Maya, fighting the urge to punch her in the face. "You aren't even supposed to be on school grounds."

"I had unfinished business. Figured today was the best day to take care of it. It's easier to slip in unnoticed when everyone is wearing costumes."

"I don't think you have any business here. And if you know what's good for you, you will leave _right now_ ," said Lucas with clenched fists.

"Let's just go," begged Riley motioning the group to follow.

They made their way down the hall, away from Missy towards their class when they heard someone scream out in panic.

Maya turned around to see Missy with a gun in her hand, pointed directly at Riley.

"Riley!" she yelled as she lunged in front of her.

A shot fired and everyone scattered. Missy was lost in the chaos.

"Did anyone see where she went?" yelled Lucas.

Maya took a step back into Riley's arms and lost her footing.

"Maya?" Riley caught her as she fell to the floor.

Blood pooled from Maya's chest.

"Maya!"

Maya struggled to breathe as blood stained her lips.

"Peaches. You're going to be ok. You'll be ok," Riley said trying to convince herself just as much as Maya.

"Someone brought a gun into school. My friend has been shot. Hurry!" yelled Farkle into his cell phone to a 911 operator.

"Are you ok, Riles?"

"You saved me," Riley said tears falling from her eyes.

"Good," Maya smiled up at her as she lost the ability to keep her eyes open.

"No. Stay with me. Maya! Stay with me!"

"What do we do?" yelled Lucas.

"You're the one who wants to be a veterinarian! That has medical training," said Farkle.

"First off she isn't a dog! Second, I'm not one right now!"

Smackle kneeled besides Riley, who was cradling Maya's unconscious body close to hers. "Put this on the wound, keep pressure. We need to prevent blood loss until the paramedics get here."

Riley nodded, and took the scarf Smackle offered her and did what she was instructed.

"Don't move her. We need to keep her still right now. There's no telling what internal damage she has and we don't want to make it worse."

"How are you so calm right now?" asked Farkle when she stood back up.

"Someone has to be, and luckily I read through a few of my brother's pre-med text books over the summer."

"Stay with me, Peaches. You're going to be ok. Just hold on, baby," Riley whispered against Maya's forehead.

"Out of the way!" An EMT came running down the hall. "Get her on the gurney." Two men in uniform took Maya out of Riley's arms.

Lucas helped Riley to her feet as the two men wheeled Maya towards the school entrance.

"One of you can ride in the ambulance with her," the one in charge told them.

"Riley, go," Farkle said as Riley was already running down the hall after them.


	10. Aftermath

Riley sat in the hospital waiting room staring at the double doors leading to the emergency care rooms. Her friends had stopped on their way to the hospital to get everyone a change of clothes and met up with her as soon as they could. She had not spoken a word to anyone since they all arrived. Her parents, Auggie, Shawn, Katy, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle sat near her in various conversations amongst themselves.

After what seemed like an eternity a doctor in scrubs emerged from the doors. He removed his face mask as he approached.

"Maya Hart's family?"

Everyone stood up.

"We're here parents," said Shawn, holding Katy close. "Is she ok?"

"It was close. The bullet punctured her left lung. An inch higher and it would have hit her pulmonary artery. All things considering she was very lucky."

Katy let out a breath of relief, "When can we see her?"

"She's stabilized now and in recovery. Due to the collapsed lung she's having trouble breathing on her own and we're keeping her sedated. She won't know you're there, but if you follow me you can come see her now." Riley moved to follow. "Sorry, family only right now."

Katy grabbed Riley by the hand, "She is family."

Riley gave her a sincere smile to show her thanks as the three of them followed the doctor to Maya's room.

Maya was laying unconscious in the hospital bed, hooked up to various machines. She had a tube going down her throat. Riley had never seen her so helpless before.

She ran to her side crying, "I'm so sorry, Peaches. If I had listened to you none of this would have happened. You have to get better."

"This isn't your fault, Riley," her uncle Shawn said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"I'm here, baby girl," Katy said taking Maya's hand. "We're all right here."

* * *

Three days later Maya had started breathing on her own and the doctors no longer needed to keep her sedated. "It's up to her now when she will wake up," they said. It wasn't until another four days had passed that she finally opened her eyes.

Maya blinked, disorientated, and tried to get a sense of her surroundings. She looked to her side to see Riley slumped in a chair next to her fast asleep.

"Riles?" she asked. Her throat was sore and her voice barely audible. She looked around for something she could throw. Picking up the tissue box on her bedside tray, she tossed it at Riley.

"Wha? Maya!" Riley sprang up from the chair, dropping her blanket on the floor behind her, and rushed to Maya's side. "You're awake!"

"What happened? Why does my throat feel raw?"

"Because there was a breathing tube in it for almost a week," she started to tear up.

"I don't know what happened. How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She searched her mind and realization hit her, "Missy. She was going to shoot you." She looked over at Riley wide eyed.

"You stepped in the way. You saved me, Peaches."

"I was shot?" Maya looked astonished.

"In your chest and there's a tube in your side to help reinflate your lung."

Maya reached down to feel where the tube was coming from her left side.

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Everyone is fine. They are all going to be so excited to know you're awake. I need to get your mom."

Before Riley had a chance to move Maya shouted, "Don't leave me!"

"Let me just page the nurse, ok? I won't leave." She moved to the other side of the bed to hit the call button.

"Hello?" a voice came out of the wall speaker.

"She's awake. Please tell her mom and the doctor."

"Wonderful. Someone will be in shortly."

"Riley?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Peaches?"

"What day is it?"

Riley pulled the chair she had vacated closer to the side of the bed and sat back down. "November seventh." She took Maya's hand in hers.

"It's been a week?" her voice rang with disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. This is all my fault."

"How is any of this your fault, Riles?"

"I wanted to rush to school that morning. If we hadn't..."

"Then she may have not confronted us first. She may have shot you from behind. One of us could have died. One of our friends could have died. We are all still here, that's what matters. Don't blame yourself for this."

"But you're in the hospital. I almost lost you," she cried.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Honey." Maya laughed slightly.

"What?"

"I'm the one with a gun shot wound, and you're the one who needs comforting."

"Not funny. I've been worried for days," Riley pouted.

"Sorry, love. But it is a little funny. Come here and kiss me?"

"If you didn't have a gaping wound you'd be sorry right now," Riley said smirking before bending down to give Maya the kiss she asked for.

The second their lips connected Riley felt at peace for the first time in a week. She knew they'd get through this together now that Maya had come back to her. "I love you, Peaches," she whispered as she pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Love you too."


	11. Waiting

"I want to go home," Maya said annoyed.

"The doctor said it would be at least another few days before the tube can come out. They won't even considering releasing you before then," said Katy to her daughter. She gave her a weak smile, "Sorry, baby girl. You're stuck here."

"Why can't you just bring me back to have it taken out later?"

Her mother moved behind her to readjust her pillows, "You know it doesn't work like that."

"Mom, I am bored out of my mind. I actually miss school, that's how bored I am!"

"You just miss Riley," she gave a knowing look. "Her parents wouldn't let her miss anymore school now that you're doing better. Today is the first day she hasn't been here all day."

"I think I preferred it when you didn't tell me what I was thinking," Maya replied, clearly frustrated.

* * *

Maya mindlessly clicked through the daytime programming available on her hospital room tv. There was nothing on besides talk shows and soap operas. Her mother had left to get lunch, leaving her alone.

"Knock. Knock," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Maya's face lit up as she turned to see Riley. "What are you doing here? School isn't out yet."

"I came to see you, silly."

"Did you sneak out? Has my bad influence finally paid off?"

"I have a free period after lunch so I just have to be back by one." She walked over and handed Maya a white bag. "I brought you something."

Maya took the bag from her and looked inside, "Tacos!"

Riley smiled, "I knew you were sick of the hospital food."

"Thanks, Riles."

"You're welcome," she reached down and kissed Maya on the forehead.

Maya reached into the bag and took out two tacos, handing one to Riley. She unwrapped hers and took a large bite. When she swallowed she looked to Riley, "So how was your first day back?"

"Weird. I know the guys told us about the metal detectors and the cop out front, but it was different actually seeing them."

"They still don't have any idea where she is?" Maya asked.

"No. My dad has been keeping me in the loop with what the faculty knows. Even her parents don't know where she is!"

"So they say," Maya added.

"They are worried too. They still can't believe their daughter did any of this."

"I hope they find her soon. If feel a lot safer knowing she wasn't out there looking for another shot at you. I can't protect you from a hospital bed."

"I'm fine," she reassured her. "No one is letting me go anywhere alone anymore. I have a body guard 24/7."

"Do your guards know you are here right now?"

Riley gave her a smile, "Why do you think your mom left you alone for so long to get lunch? She came and picked me up. We had this planned."

"What?"

"Mrs. Hunter?" Riley yelled towards the door.

"I'm right out here. Just giving you girls some privacy," Katy called from a chair in the hallway.

"You two are good," Maya laughed clutching her side as she did. "I'll be so happy when that doesn't happen anymore."

"You have to be careful, baby!"

Maya looked up at her, "Baby?"

Riley blushed. "Yea. Sorry, slipped out."

"I liked it," Maya returned Riley's flushed pigment.

"I'll try to let it slip out more often then." Riley stared down at her smiling. Minutes passed before she spoke again. "Maya?"

"Yea, Riles?"

"I want to be with you."

Maya looked up from her pile of tacos to give Riley a confused stare, "You _are_ with me, Riley."

"Peaches," Riley started but Maya quickly put the pieces together.

"Oh! You mean _with_ me with me. Now?"

"No, that's silly. You're in the hospital. I mean when you get home. Unless you aren't ready."

"I'm ready. I've loved you since before I knew what love meant, Riles. Are _you_ ready?"

"I think so."

"This isn't something you can just think you know. You have to be sure. This is what ended you and Lucas. I'm not risking it."

"You almost died, Maya. And if something happens to one of us I don't want any regrets."

"Sweetheart," Maya took Riley's hands in hers.

"Sweetheart?"

"If you get to add baby to our list of corny nicknames I get to add something too. It's only fair." Riley laughed, and Maya continued. "I don't need you having any regrets about _us_. Fear is not a reason for us to do that. I need you to be ready."

Riley changed her gaze from Maya's eyes to their entwined hands. "How will I know when I'm ready?"

"You just will."

Riley looked back up, her eyes glistening, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I should be getting back to school."

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Maya leaned into Riley until their foreheads rested against each other's.

"Me too."

"You'll be back after last period?"

"Mmhmm. Farkle is driving me back. Everyone wants to see you."

"As much as I miss them I'd rather it just be you."

Riley closed the distance between their mouths to kiss her girlfriend. Maya moaned into her mouth.

"See, my point. We can't do that with our friends here."

"Well we could, but it would be extremely impolite," joked Riley. "I'll see you in a few hours, baby," and she gave Maya one more quick kiss.

"Missing you already, Riles," Maya said as Riley stood up from her chair and collected her backpack.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good, and bring more food with you."

Riley laughed. "Text me what you want," she said, shaking her head in amusement, as she walked towards the door.


	12. Going Home

"Maya comes home today!" Riley screamed in glee as she ran downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

"What time is she being release again?" asked Topanga.

"3:30, giving me just enough time to make it there after my last class," she sat down at the table smiling.

"Any big plans to celebrate her being released?" Cory asked her.

"She's confined to her house with the exception of doctors appointments for a few more weeks. We're just going to hang out there. It'll be nice to spend time together somewhere that doesn't smell like disinfectant."

* * *

Maya had been staring at the clock all day. This was worse than waiting for the last day of school to end before summer vacation. If she hadn't known better she would have swore the second hand was moving in reverse.

Katy had went with the doctor to sign her release papers. Everything was ready except for Riley being there.

Maya had told Riley her release was at 3:30 so Riley would be able to get there in time. The truth was she had no idea when it would be, but the doctor had estimated early afternoon.

"All set, baby girl." Katy said as she came back into the room. "You are officially discharged."

"It's only 2:38," Maya said, being particular about the time. "We can't leave until 3:30."

"I'll see what I can do," her mother said amused.

"She's coming straight here from school. Only," she paused struggling to do the math in her head, "52 minutes to go."

* * *

"Dad! Let's go!" Riley yelled to her father. She had her hand at the door of his sedan, anxiously waiting for him to unlock the doors.

"Riley, I'm going as fast as I can."

"Go faster!"

* * *

When 3:15 rolled around Katy insisted they start getting Maya ready to leave. They wouldn't go until Riley arrived, but there was no harm in making sure she was ready.

"You'd think you hadn't seen each other in weeks the way you're counting down," Katy joked with her.

"I'm excited every day I get to see her."

"It's nice to see that after so many years of being friends. Never lose that," Katy smiled down at her daughter.

"Maya!" Riley came zooming into the room, her father trailing behind. "You're coming home today! Yay!"

Maya stared up at Riley from her wheelchair with a goofy grin across her face. "Gosh, you're cute."

"Wait, why are you in a wheel chair? Did they do something to your legs? Are you paralyzed?" Riley began to panic unnecessarily.

"Riles, calm down. They just make people leave this way, liability reasons."

"Oh," she looked embarrassed.

Maya took her hand, "Thank you for being so worried about me."

Riley bent down and gave Maya a quick kiss before saying, "I'm driving." She ran behind the chair and pushed Maya down the hall at a run.

"Well if they get hurt at least we're already at the hospital," joked Cory as they zoomed past. "You sure it's ok Riley stays tonight?"

"She's always welcome, you know that."

"I know. I ask because it's the first time they'll have a night alone since they became, well," he paused, "together."

"I trust them," replied Katy. "Plus, we've already told Maya her door stays open at all times."

"We have that same exact rule," said Cory with a hint of laughter.


	13. Homecoming

"Are you comfortable?" Riley asked Maya for the third time.

"Riles, I'm fine! The pillows are fine. The blanket is fine. The air conditioning is fine. Just come sit with me."

Riley crossed the room and crawled up onto the bed next to Maya. "You're sure you're -," she started before Maya shoved a hand over her mouth.

"If you ask me that again, Honey, I'm going to shove you onto the floor."

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect for you," she spoke muffled behind Maya's hand.

Maya withdrew her hand from Riley's mouth and rested it upon her cheek, "I know, but I'm not helpless. I may have some more healing to do, but I can manage some things." She moved her hand from Riley's face to the nape of her neck, and pulled the other girl in close until their lips met.

Riley's hands found their way into Maya's loose blonde hair, causing Maya to let out a moan into her lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to come back to reality.

"Hi girls," said Shawn from the doorway.

"We're always getting interrupted," Maya said low enough so only Riley could hear, causing Riley to laugh.

"Welcome home, kiddo."

"Thanks, Sh-Dad." Maya had been trying to get used to calling him that since the adoption went through a year before. Shawn insisted it wasn't necessary, but Maya wanted to despite how strange the adjustment had been. The man had been more of a father to her in the last few years than her birth father ever was, and now that it was official she felt she owed it to him.

Shawn couldn't hide his expression at way Maya addressed him. He hoped it would put that smile on his face every single time. "Your mom and I are going out to get groceries. She has a big homecoming dinner planned. Anyways, I just wanted to let you two know that you'll be alone for at least an hour." He gave them a wink and left the room.

"Maya, did Shawn just give us permission to fool around for an hour?"

Maya stared blankly at the spot in her doorframe Shawn was just standing. She nodded in response to Riley's question, "Um... That's what it sounded like to me."

"So, do you want to?" Riley asked Maya, her eyes wide.

Maya just continued staring at the empty doorway.

Riley placed her fingers under Maya's chin and turned her head to face her, "Peaches?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. She desperately tried to stop them from falling so Riley wouldn't noticed. "I'm scared."

"You're Maya Hart," Riley said. "You aren't scared of anything."

"I'm scared of losing you, Riles. I'm terrified of it."

"Is this about what happened with me and Lucas again?"

Maya nodded, a tear escaping and falling down her face.

"I know we've only been _together_ for four months now, but I'm more comfortable with you than I ever was with him. I trust you more than I ever did him. You aren't going to scare me away, ever. Truth?"

Maya looked at her curiously.

"I'm scared too. I keep thinking if I don't do something you'll end up leaving me since that's what happened last time."

"We are a pair aren't we?"

Riley nodded, a faint smile on her lips.

"Peaches? What if I'm never really ready?"

"Sweetheart, then you never are. I'll wait for you to the end of the earth. Quit trying to force yourself to be ready. I am never leaving you."

"I did mean it you know. That I'm more comfortable with you than I ever was with Lucas."

"I know, Riles."

"Maybe I'm ready for some things, just not that," Riley blushed crimson.

"Riley?"

"Yes, Peaches?" Riley looked at her dreamily.

"Stop talking and kiss me," Maya leaned in to capture her mouth.

Riley repositioned herself so she hovered above Maya on the bed, careful not to put any weight on her still healing wounds. They were a mixture of tongues and hands as they got completely lost in one another.

Riley's hand found the buckle to Maya's jeans and undid them, causing Mayas eyes to snap open. "Riley? What are you doing?" She sounded confused and panicked.

"I said I'm ready for some things," she looked down at Maya. "Is this ok?"

Maya gazed longingly into Riley's eyes and nodded. "Ok."

Riley smiled at her and continued her task.

Maya's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she felt Riley's hand unzipping her pants. She felt her cool hand breaking the distance between her stomach and band of her underwear. T _his is really happening._ The second Riley's hand made contact with her a deep moan escaped from her lips and her eyes rolled back.

"I love you, Maya," Riley said looking down at her with a smile across her face.

Maya forced herself to come to earth long enough to make eye contact. "Love you too, Riles," she said through shallow breaths.


	14. Cause for Celebration

"Girls, dinner in fifteen!" Riley and Maya heard Shawn yell from downstairs.

"I guess they're back," Riley said.

"Yea. Guess so," Maya replied blushing.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm great. Really. You are great."

Riley raised an eyebrow at her, "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Riles..." Maya bit her lip, "I had no idea what I was doing."

"You think I did?" Riley looked at her in bewilderment. "I just did what I knew I liked."

"Does that mean you've?" Maya asked her.

"I'm not a prude, Maya!"

Maya scrunched her nose asking, "So does that mean when you... do you think... I mean... who..."

"I think of you."

Maya couldn't contain the smile that crept across her face, "I think of you too."

"Good, now that we've settled that we should get cleaned up for dinner." Riley leaned in to give Maya a quick kiss before skipping off to the bathroom.

* * *

"You two have fun?" Shawn asked as they say down at the dinner table, prompting both of them to turn scarlet. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"Dinner is almost done," Katy said appearing from within the kitchen. "I made one of your favorites, Maya."

"Chimichangas?" Maya asked hopefully.

"For the last time you know I don't know how to make those, but I did make tacos."

"TACOS!" Maya yelled.

"She does this, yet _I'm_ the weird one in this relationship?" Riley asks the room.

* * *

The house phone rang and Shawn excused himself from the dinner table to answer it.

"Really?" He asked into the phone. "They're sure? Wow. Of course I'm going to tell them! Thanks for the call, Cor."

"What did my dad want, Uncle Shawn?" asked Riley.

"They found Missy."

"What? Really?" Riley asked.

"It's over?" Maya added.

"The police found her at her cousins upstate. She had been staying in his basement. _Apparently_ the kid had no idea he was harboring a fugitive. I wouldn't say this is over, but I do know you girls don't have to worry anymore. She can't get to you where she is now."

Maya turned to Riley smiling, "You're safe, Riles."

"When are you going to get it through your head that you are the one that was shot? We are safe now."

"Now we have even more to celebrate," said Katy as she stood up from the table. "Who wants cake?"


	15. Welcome Back Maya

"It's your first day back, Baby Girl. Are you excited?" Katy asked her daughter.

"I'm more excited I only have to be back for a week before Christmas break," Maya answered her. "I need to go, Riley is expecting me to pick her up at 7."

"Not so fast. You aren't climbing through that window. You still aren't at 100%."

Maya opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out.

"Plus," Katy continued, "do you really think we didn't have this planned out?"

"What are you," Maya started to ask.

Katy walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Riley. She was waiting outside, smiling, and holding a single pink rose.

"Good morning, Peaches."

"Riles!" she ran from her chair at the kitchen table to where Riley stood at the door and engulfed her in a huge hug, which Riley happily returned.

"Here, I brought you this," Riley said handing her the flower as they broke apart.

"Thanks, its beautiful. Like you," Maya bent up to give the taller girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we go?" Riley offered her arm.

Maya grabbed her backpack and took Riley's arm. The two made their way to the subway arm in arm.

* * *

"How many more months of this?" Maya groaned, holding on to the subway pole.

"Maya, you haven't even been to school in almost two months!"

"No, school came to me for two months. And I have the makeup work to prove it."

"One week until Christmas break. And then six months until graduation."

"And then no more school!" Maya smiled.

"No and then college."

"Ugh, why are you doing this to me, Riles?"

"Because you are smart. And beautiful," Riley brushed her thumb across Maya's face. "And because I believe in you, baby."

"I believe in me too," Maya tried to hide a smile. "Which is why I sent out my applications over the weekend."

"Really?" Riley's face lit up in surprise.

"SCAD, Rhode Island School of Design, Art Institute, and Columbia," Maya counted them off on her fingers.

"Columbia? Really?" Riley asked.

"Really, Riles. They have an excellent art program, and it doesn't hurt that my favorite person in the world was already given early acceptance."

Riley's smile grew and she began to bounce up and down, "Yaaayyyyyy!"

"Riley, shh. We're in public!" Maya motioned to the crowded subway car.

"I don't care! We could be going to college together! We can get a dorm room together! This is going to be awesome! Oh and we have to find a dorm with a bay window," she paused, "or some sort of window. We can put a bench in front of it! I'm so excited, Peaches!"

"Riles, I haven't gotten in yet. Let's not get our hopes up, ok? You know how that goes for me."

"No," Riley said firmly. "Hope has always worked out for me. Plus, you've been doing pretty well in the hope department lately. Your mom married Shawn. He adopted you. You're getting great grades in school. You have," Maya cut her off.

"I have you."

"Yeah. You have me."

The subway car came to a stop.

"Our exit!" Riley yelled, dragging Maya out of the open door.

"Joy," Maya said sarcastically.

* * *

"Welcome back, Maya!" yelled Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle in unison as Riley and Maya approached their lockers.

"Wow. Thanks guys," she said with a huge smile as she leaned into Riley.

"Excited to be back?" asked Lucas.

"No," Maya answered plainly, shaking her head.

"Are you at least excited to see us?" Farkle asked hopefully.

"That I can say yes too," she said with a smile as she went to give her friends each a warm hug.

"We haven't seen you in weeks. It has been way too quiet," Zay added in midst of their embrace.

"I guess I'll need to do something about that," Maya responded with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Peaches," Riley started, grabbing her hand. "You are not allowed to get suspended on your first day back."

"Whatever you say."


	16. Christmas Part 1

"Our first Christmas, Maya!" Riley said excited.

"Riles, we've had many Christmases together. So many I lost count."

"But this is our first as a couple!"

"You're going to point out every first we have aren't you?"

"Until I run out of firsts. And then I'll have to start counting lasts. Oh no! Peaches, we are going to have lasts of things!" Riley started to panic.

"Riley, calm down. Breathe. There you go. Good girl. Just breathe." She coached Riley to calm down as she had done a million times before. "We are never counting lasts. Every day with you is a new adventure. We will have an unlimited number of firsts for you to count."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Honey."

Riley leaned over and cradled her head on Maya's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

"And ever and ever and ever," Riley added. "Oh!" She sprung back upright. "I was talking about Christmas!"

Maya laughed. "Yes, sweetheart, you were."

"We need to do something special."

"Are you implying it's not special enough just spending it with me?" Maya faked being insulted.

"What? No! Of course not, Maya!"

"Calm down. I'm kidding! You are too easy."

Riley scrunched her face up, "Well. You're a butthead."

"I'm a butthead? That's the best you got, Riles?"

"And you're a beautiful jerk face."

"Ok," Maya said with a smile. "We need to work on your insult list, Honey."

* * *

The intercom buzzer rang, causing Cory to spring across the room to it. "Shawn?" He yelled hopefully.

"It's me," came Shawn's voice through the machine.

A few moments later Shawn and Katy were at the Matthew's front door.

"Where's Maya?" asked Topanga.

"Where do you think?" Shawn gave her a knowing look.

* * *

Maya ascended the fire escape to Riley's window as she had done countless times. She thanked herself that it hadn't snowed in a few days so she could do this safely. When she reached the window she noticed Riley was still curled up in bed asleep. She opened the window as quietly as possible, climbed through, and closed it behind her to prevent the icy winter air from coming through with her.

"Riles?" she gently shook Riley's shoulder.

Riley moaned and turned her face into the pillow.

"Riley... Riley Matthews," she sang.

Nothing.

Maya jumped on top of her, "Wake up, Riley. It's Christmas." She bounced up and down.

"Five more minutes," Riley groaned.

"I guess you don't want your presents then?"

"Presents?" Riley opened her eyes and looked at Maya over her shoulder.

"You have to be awake for presents, princess."

"I'm a princess?" Riley smiled at her.

"You're my princess. Now let me spoil you! Wake uuuuup." Maya bounced up and down again.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Quit shaking the bed!"

"If you think _this_ is shaking the bed," Maya gave her a suggestive glance.

"Maya!"

"Riles, come on. Get up! I have presents for you!" She jumped off the bed and pulled the covers off the bed to reveal Riley was sleeping in only an oversized t-shirt.

"No. Cold," Riley pouted.

"Then put on some actual clothes. Why are you sleeping without pants on? Its the middle of winter!"

"Laundry takes effort," she pointed to the mound of dirty clothes cascading out of her closet.

Maya climbed over the pile to get into Riley's closet and came back with jeans and a loose fitting sweater. She threw them on Riley.

"Clothes. Now."

"Someone is bossy today," Riley said while slipping the jeans on.

"I have a day planned, and you are not going along with the plan. You are supposed to be ready to go."

"Go? Go where? We have to do Christmas with our families."

"Yes we do, and that takes time so hurry up. I told you, I have today all planned out."

Riley went to lift her sleep shirt over her head and Maya instinctively turned around.

"Maya?"

"Just giving you some privacy, Riles."

"That's silly. We've changed in front of each other before," Riley insisted.

"Did you sleep with a bra on?"

"Of course not," she replied.

"That's why I turned around."

Riley walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maya, turn around."

"Are you dressed?"

"No."

"Then I'm staying like this."

Riley moved in front of Maya only to find her eyes were shut. "Peaches, open you're eyes."

Maya scrunched up her face before doing what she was told. "Oh wow," she gazed down at Riley. "Y-you are so beautiful, Riles."

"Now I will go get dressed. Merry Christmas Maya," she leaned down to place a kiss on Maya's cheek. Riley went to finish getting dressed, leaving Maya with a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

"Ok, dressed. Teeth brushed. Hair combed. Presents now?" Riley turned to Maya. The two of them sat in their usual spots at the bay window.

"No," Maya said.

"No? You said I had to wake up for presents!"

"Kisses now. Then presents," she replied with a grin.

"Oh. Well then," Riley said leaning towards her.

Maya met her half way, placing her hand on Riley's face.

"Merry Christmas, Riley," she said when they broke contact. Maya reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped box. "Present number one."

"Just how many presents are there? I only got you one thing," Riley looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that! Just open it!"

Riley took the box from Maya and tore open the wrapping paper. Maya bit her lip in anticipation as she watched. Riley was hesitant as she opened the paper, she knew Maya didn't have a lot of money and here she was buying multiple presents for her. She could see how excited Maya was though, so she didn't say anything else on the matter. Riley opened the box she had just unwrapped to see a small piece of stained glass, framing a pressed pink flower.

"This is beautiful."

"It's the flower you gave me the day you picked me up to go back to school."

"Maya, you _made_ this?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands lately," she laughed. "I made you the frame but wasn't sure what to put in it, and then you gave me the flower."

"I love it."

Maya beamed at her.

"Can I give you your present now?"

"No, wait until later. I have something really special for the last present. You can give me yours then."

"So when do I get the second?"

"The second one is waiting downstairs."

"Then lets go," Riley said grabbing Maya's hand.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, girls!" Topanga said as Riley and Maya come downstairs hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas, mom," Riley ran over to give her mother a hug, followed by her Father and Auggie.

Everyone sat around the living room opening presents. Ava came over for a few minutes to exchange presents with Auggie. Riley received new clothes, gift cards, and a DSLR she had been asking her parents to get her for months. Maya was thrilled to find herself with a huge collection of new art supplies, many of which were professional quality.

"Ok, Riley. Present number two." Maya handed Riley a large, flat wrapped rectangle.

Riley unwrapped it to find a painted canvas. It was of them. She remembered taking the photo this was inspired from. It was right after they had gotten together. Riley was kissing Maya's cheek, while Maya had the biggest most beautiful smile across her face.

"Peaches," tears formed in Riley's eyes. "This it amazing. It must have taken you forever."

"Remember, a lot of free time lately. You really like it?"

"I love it."

"Riley, don't you have something for Maya?" Cory asked, fully knowing the answer as he was there when she bought it.

"I'm not allowed to give it to her yet," Riley said giving Maya a scowl.

"All in due time, princess."


	17. Christmas Part 2

"Grab your coat," Maya told Riley as she pulled Riley up off the floor and pulled her towards the door.

"Hold on, you're going to pull my arm off!"

"On a schedule. Can't hold on. Grab your coat," Maya repeated as she put her arms through her own.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

Shawn and Katy exchanged a knowing look.

"You know where they are going don't you?" Topanga asked Katy.

"I do. And its incredibly sweet," she answered back.

"Yeah, kiddo here is trying to show me up," Shawn added motioning to Maya.

"I think she is showing us all up, Shawnie," said Cory.

"Hey, don't blame me just because you two are lazy," Maya yelled over to where the adults were sitting.

"Hey!" Cory and Shawn yelled in unison.

Topanga called Maya back just as the two stepped into the hallway. "Maya, remember what we talked about when you get to the place we talked about?"

"I know, Mrs. Matthews. Threats of murder and whatnot. I won't forget," Riley gave a weird look to Maya at that statement.

"And the _other_ thing we talked about?" Topanga asked.

"Right, Topanga. Sorry. I'm still calling this one Shawn half the time," she pointed to Shawn on the couch. "Right, Dad?"

Shawn beamed at her. "Right, kiddo. You two enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Riley asked as Maya dragged her downstairs.

"Just outside. You'll see," Maya couldn't contain her smile.

"Maya, slow down."

"Nope."

They reached the front door and Maya opened it for Riley who couldn't believe what she was looking at. There was a horse drawn carriage waiting in front of her.

"I told you I had a horse guy," Maya beamed up at her.

"What?" Riley stared at the horse in disbelief.

"The last time I got you a horse it didn't really work out in my favor. This time I made sure there wouldn't be any Huckleberries around to steal my glory."

Riley just smiled, shaking her head.

"You're carriage awaits, ma'lady."

Riley climbs up into the carriage, followed by Maya.

"Why did you do all this?"

"I once told you that you had your last chance to be a princess. Remember? In seventh grade during the elections."

"The last time you got me a horse," Riley replied.

"Well, I always want you to feel like a princess. Because you always have been in my eyes."

"Thank you, Peaches."

The man at the head of the carriage, who Riley hadn't pay attention to earlier, turned to face them. "Ready to go, ladies?"

"Yes, Sir. Onward and away!" Maya exclaimed.

Riley curled into Maya, who wrapped her up in her arms.

"So did you like present number 3?"

"Mmhmm," Riley answered her, not moving from where she was nuzzled against Maya. "Thank you for making me your princess."

* * *

The carriage took them down several city streets, and to their excitement snow began to fall.

"This is amazing, baby. All of it."

Maya's smile grew. "I want to give you the world."

After the hour long ride the driver stopped in front of Topanga's.

"Maya, my mom isn't opening today."

"Well you see. The thing is. I _may_ have an in with the owner," she winked at Riley, pulling out the keys to the cafe from her coat pocket.

"Peaches," Riley hesitant smile. "My mom does know you took those right?"

Maya gave Riley a stern look, "Of course she does! Now come on." She unlocked the door and pulled Riley inside. "Present number 4!"

"Maya, there's nothing here." Riley looked around confused.

She cleared her throat, "I **said** present number 4!"

Nothing happened.

"That's your cue, genius!" Maya yelled out.

"Oh right," a voice said from the back room. Out stepped Farkle, holding something wiggly in his arms.

"A puppy?!" Riley screamed. "You got me a puppy?"

"Not exactly. I _will_ get you a puppy, someday. When we have our own place and a yard."

"We're going to have a house?" Riley looked at her.

"I sort of hoped that's where this was going," Maya looked back at her expectantly.

"I like that idea. So why is there a puppy here?"

"Oh it's not only a puppy," Farkle said and signaling Smackle to step out from the back room as well. She too was holding something.

"And a bunny?!" Riley screamed out, louder than the last time.

"Yup," Maya glowed, clearly proud of herself. "Because I know how much you wanted to see a puppy and bunny playing together."

"And you can't forget the carrot for them to share," Zay added as he stepped into view.

"Alright, Ranger Rick, you can come out too now."

"I still don't know why I couldn't have one job!" Lucas said as he joined the rest of them.

"I told you," Maya answered. "I'm not giving you any opportunities to steal my thunder."

"You don't ever have to worry about that, Peaches," Riley said giving her a kiss. "Now I wanna play with the bunny and the puppy!"

"Hold on. There's one rule. You can only play with them in the playpen," Maya pointed the the pen in the corner Riley only now saw. "Or your mother will kill me. No really, she threatened to kill me. I want you all to know that incase the police need to check alibis incase something happens."

"Threats of murder," Riley said remembering the weird exchange between Maya and her mother earlier that day. "That comment this morning makes more sense now. Ok, playpen only or mother kills girlfriend. Got it. Now gimmie!" Riley ran over to the two furry animals with such enthusiasm the rest of them could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

The six friends played with the animals for a few hours. Maya had a basket of food stashed for lunch and knew how to use the espresso machine to make everyone coffee. At four everyone began to clean up to head to their homes for Christmas dinners with their families. Farkle took the two animals with him, as previously discussed, to drop off at their owners on his way home.

"Hey, Riley? If its ok, I'd really like to talk to you alone for a minute before you leave," Lucas pulled her aside.

"What is it, Lucas?"

"Well, I ordered something for you a long time ago. I don't want to take away from anything Maya has planned for you, but I wanted to make sure you had this." He handed her an envelope. "Consider it a Christmas present for both you and Maya."

Riley opened the envelope to find two fifth row center tickets to Wicked. "Wow. These must have cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry about that. You two have fun," he smiled towards Maya, who was watching them skeptically.

"You should take someone. Take Lauren! You two seem to hitting it off," Riley tried to hand the tickets back to him.

"No, Riley. I got those for you. I insist you take them. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Lucas," she said before giving him a huge hug.

Riley went back over to Maya who looked at her full of uncertainty. "What was that about?"

She handed her the envelope, "He wanted me to have these."

"Riley, you love that musical!"

"He ordered them before the breakup and insists that we go together."

Maya frowned, "But thats stupid! Why would he insist the two of you go together? Why can't he just take someone else? Why did he even give this to you?"

"Peaches, calm down," Riley took her by the shoulders. "He insists we, as in _you_ and me, go together."

Maya immediately became embarrassed, "Oh. I may have overreacted."

"Well, it was adorable. So I guess I will forgive you."


	18. Christmas Part 3

"How many more surprises do you have in store, Peaches?" Riley asked as they made their way back to the apartment.

"Just one more," Maya said looking down at their intwined hands.

"And then I can give you your present?"

"And then you can give me my present." Maya lifted her head and stared at Riley's face longingly.

"You know, if you don't look where you're going theres a good chance of you walking into something."

"I trust you won't let that happen, Honey."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Just watch where you are walking. Humor me."

"Whatever you say," Maya said and turned her attention back to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Hey, Riles?" Maya asked looking up from her lap. The two sat side by side at the bay window. Maya was holding her last gift for Riley. "Before you open this, do you think we should talk?"

"About what, Peaches?"

Maya blushed, "This morning."

Riley pretended to not know what she was talking about, "What about this morning?"

"Y-you. Um. Y-your," her eyes drifted from Riley's eyes to her chest which only caused her face to turn redder.

"You haven't said anything about it all day."

"I haven't stopped thinking about them-it," she quickly corrected herself, "since."

Riley giggled.

"You wanted to mess with me!" Maya gawked at her.

"No. That was just kind of a bonus."

"I've been too much of a bad influence," Maya said coyly.

"You've been just enough of one actually," Riley bumped Maya with her shoulder. "I love you. I knew it was something you wanted. And it was cute how shy you were being."

"I still feel shy with you sometimes," she admitted. "When it comes to physical stuff."

"I noticed," Riley smiled at her.

"Um, Riley? Does that mean you want me to - "

Riley cut her off, "take your shirt off?"

"Yeah." Maya confirmed.

"That isn't why I did it."

"I know, but do you?"

"Do you want to?" Riley asked back.

"Answering my question with another question isn't an actual answer, Honey."

Riley took a deep breath, "I will be happy whenever the time comes that you decide its what you want. Does that answer work?"

Maya looked up at her, "Yeah, I think so."

"May I have my last present now?"

"Oh, right," Maya said handing her the box. It was thin, long, and rectangular like one of the cases she used for her drawing pencils. Riley removed the wrapping paper as Maya watched her anxiously. "I really hope you like it. I saved every dollar I could for months."

Riley lifted the lid off the box to find a white gold necklace. It was a simple chain that held her name in an elegant script. The dot on the 'i' was a small heart shaped diamond. "Maya. This is - "

"Do you like it?" Maya asked, her voice betraying her uncertainty.

"I love it," Riley said examining the necklace.

"Riles? Can I put it on you?"

"Of course!"

Maya's face lit up as she took the necklace out of its box and draped it around Riley's neck. "I wear this ring every day. You gave me a piece of you to always have with me. And I know you have yours too, but I wanted you to have something that came from me. And I had it made with the heart because you have mine."

"It's beautiful."

" _You_ are beautiful."

They gazed into each other's eyes for several moments until Riley reached behind her to grab the present she got for Maya.

"I hope you don't mind having another thing to wear from me," she said handing Maya the small square box.

Maya bit her lip as she unwrapped the gift box. Inside she found a charm bracelet. "This is great, Riles." She lifted it from the box and took time to examine each charm. There was a peach, a planet Maya could only assume was Pluto, an artist's paint brush, a heart, a taco, an astronaut helmet, a horse in mid jump, and last but not least a tiny purple cat. "How on earth did you find a purple cat charm?"

"That one was custom made actually," Riley smiled at her.

"I love this so much. Put it on me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Thank you again for a wonderful day, Peaches." Riley said as she snuggled closer into Maya as they lay together on Riley's bed.

"Anything for you, Princess."

"Maya why did you put so much effort into today?"

"Because you deserve it, Riley. I love you," Maya responded.

"No, but you really went above and beyond. This was all so much."

"I needed it to be more than just Christmas."

"Why?"

Maya frowned, "Because I missed your birthday, Riles!"

Riley sat up in bed and looked down at her, "Maya, you were in the hospital!"

"Technically I was on bed rest at home. I was released on December fifth, three days before your birthday," Maya said bitterly.

"Maya, its ok! Really!"

Maya pushed herself to sit up besides Riley. "Riles, I wanted your first birthday with me to be so amazing. So, I made Christmas amazing instead. You mad I took you away from your family today?"

"Peaches, today was perfect."

"I'm glad," she held up her hand. "Ring power?"

"Ring power." Riley took Maya's hand in hers.

"I really do love my bracelet," Maya looked at the new charm bracelet dangling from her wrist where their hands connected.

"And I really do love the person wearing it," Riley smiled at her.

"You are so cheesy, Matthews."

"You love it."

"I do," Maya nodded before pulling Riley down on top of her as she fell back onto the pillows.


	19. The Talk

Riley walked down the stairs from her bedroom to the living room to find her mother curled up in the arm chair flipping through a case file.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Riley?" Topanga asked without looking up.

"Is Dad here?"

"No, he took Auggie and Ava to the park. Did you need him?"

Riley let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want him anywhere around during this conversation. "No, I was hoping I could talk to you though."

"Of course, sweetie. Just let me finish this last page."

Riley sat on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. She sat there waiting until her mother finished reading.

Topanga flipped the page she finished, and looked up to her daughter smiling. "Sorry about that. I have to have this case ready for trial by Friday. How's it going, honey?"

"Well I've been thinking. And I'm, we're both, 18 so this is legal. So as a lawyer you don't need to worry about any law breaking."

"Well thank you for taking my job into account, Riley." Topanga had to suppress a laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, how did you know you were ready?"

"Ready for?" Dawning crossed over Topanga's face followed by shock. "Oh. _Ready_ ready." She closed her binder and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah. Ready ready."

"Actually your father and I waited until our wedding night."

"Oh. Maybe I should talk to Aunt Morgan then."

"No," she insisted. "I am happy you came to me, Riley."

"You sure?" Her voice was timid.

"I'm sure," Topanga gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I've been thinking about it for weeks. I want to be ready."

"I think you'll know you're ready when there really isn't any other alternative for you. When you actually hurt at the idea of not being that close with the person you love."

"I can't imagine spending my life without her."

"That's not the same, sweetie."

"I know. This growing up stuff is really hard, Mom."

"I know it is. I went through it too. Just be grateful you didn't go through a celery phase like your father."

"A what?" Riley stared at her.

"Nevermind. Is Maya ready?"

"Yes. She has been."

"I can't imagine she would be pressuring you into this."

"No! Of course she isn't. She told me if I'm never ready then it just doesn't happen. She said she would wait for me forever."

"Then why the rush? You two haven't even been together a year."

"We've been together since we were five," Riley corrected her.

"Oh my god. You're us."

"What?"

Topanga went on, "You and Maya. You aren't Cory and Shawn. You're Cory and Topanga. Or maybe you're Cory and some weird Shawn Topanga hybrid. Either way just like your father and I you found your soul mate when you were a little kid."

"And stayed together for the rest of our lives," Riley added smiling. "I'm definitely ok with being you and Dad. I can't think of a better couple to emulate."

Topanga moved to sit next to Riley on the couch and embraced her in a hug. "If you're emulating us that means you're waiting until you're married right?"

"Mom!"

"Kidding. Sort of."

"Mom, I have one more question, and it's even more awkward."

"Oh boy," Topanga replied hesitantly.

"We've been over sex in health class. I know how it works..." Riley paused, "with boys."

"Oh boy," Topanga said again.

"How does it work when it's with another girl?"

"Oh boy," she said once more.


	20. Awkward Parenting

Topanga Matthews knew she was going to have to deal with a lot of awkward things once her children became teenagers. Puberty she could handle. The birds and the bees she could handle. Birth control she could handle. Her 18 year old daughter coming to her to ask how to have sex with her girlfriend was something she never thought she would have to deal with.

She walked into the local bookstore and found the Self-Help and Relationship section.

 _Why did I never bother to find a nice lesbian couple to be friends with?_

She picked up a book and looked the title: 'Lesbian Sex.'

"I can't do this," she said out loud and slid the book back into its spot.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" asked a concerned looking younger woman. She appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Honestly, no. I am so lost and confused right now."

"It's ok, I felt the same way before I came out," she said to Topanga reassuringly.

"No! Sorry, I didn't mean like that." Topanga held up her left hand, "Straight and married, to a man."

"Oh, I saw you shove a book on lesbians back so I assumed," the girl said.

"My daughter asked me how to have sex with her girlfriend last night. It isn't a subject I'm versed in."

"Now I understand the lost and confused remark," she said with a small laugh. "You are obviously a really great mom for doing this. Not many would."

"I'd do anything for my daughter, and to be honest her friend, her girlfriend, is almost like a second daughter to me."

"My mother wasn't as accepting when I came out. There is no way I could have ever asked her for advice like your daughter did."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Topanga told her.

"Well in the past, but I appreciate it. My name is Bree," she said offering a hand.

"Topanga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Bree turned and pulled out three books. "Here, buy these. They helped me a lot when I still figuring things out."

Topanga looked at the books she had been handed. 'Loving Ourselves: A Homosexual Perspective to Self Acceptance,' 'Sexual Health for Same Sex Couples,' and 'Lesbian Relationships: A Guide to Sex and Dating.'

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"If looking at the titles was awkward for you I probably wouldn't open that last one. Just give it to your daughter and let her read it."

"Good idea. I'm really glad I met you, Bree."

"Here. Take my number too," she wrote her number down on the back of a gas receipt in her bag and handed it to Topanga. "For your daughter. Tell her to text or call me anytime if she has questions."


	21. Revelations

"Woah," Riley said out loud as she flipped through a book in the comfort of her bay window. She gasped, "Oh my god."

"Hey, Honey," Maya popped her head through the window and climbed inside. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing," Riley said a little too quickly and tried to shove the book behind her.

"Riles?" Maya reached behind her and grabbed the book. Her eyes grew wide. "Riley, are you aware that you were reading a sex book?"

"My mom gave it to me this afternoon."

"Your mom, Topanga Matthews, gave you, Riley Matthews, a book on how to have lesbian sex?" Maya was dumbfounded.

"I may or may not have asked her how yesterday," Riley said timidly.

"You didn't," Maya said pleadingly, hoping Riley was trying to pull off some elaborate joke.

"I asked her how she knew she was ready for sex. And I followed that awkward conversation with an even more awkward conversation," she admitted.

"So your mother then went to the bookstore and bought a book on lesbian relationships."

"Three."

"What?"

"She bought three books," Riley said reaching down to her feet and grabbing the other two books to hand Maya. "And got me some girls number incase I had _questions_."

"I'm mortified," Maya said.

"That's a big word for you, Peaches."

"Well that's just how big these emotions are. I can't believe you asked your mom about sex!"

Riley lowered her head in shame. She didn't want to upset Maya. On the contrary, she did this because she wanted to do quiet the opposite of upsetting her.

"Riles, don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Princess. I just cannot believe you actually did this. I'm shook. I can't remember the last time I was this shook."

"When I told you I had feelings for you?"

"Nope this is bigger," Maya said.

"When I took my shirt off in front of you?"

A huge goofy grin appeared across Maya's face.

"I will take that as a no. When Sassy Haltertop came out, and I ate Zay's cookie?"

Maya just kept smiling.

"Peaches? Earth to Maya."

"I'm still picturing it, Riles. That was a good day."

"Because we played with a puppy and a bunny, and went on a carriage ride, and you gave me my necklace?"

"Those were good, but I'm still thinking about your you-know," she flashed her eyes down to Riley's chest.

"You're incorrigible."

"Yup. And you have gorgeous breasts."

"Maya!"

She smiled wider.

Riley gave her a stern look, "Does that mean you are done being shook?"

"Yes, that moment has passed. Now let me see these books." Maya flipped through the one Riley was reading when she arrived. "Oh my god."

"That's exactly what I said!"

"We're supposed to do that?"

"You said you were ready! I thought you knew what we did," Riley said to her half confused, half freaking out.

"I never really thought about the specifics to be honest." Maya's eyes grew bigger as she turned the page.

"I should have known. You never were one for homework," Riley said jokingly. She watched Maya scan through the diagrams and pictures in the book and began to worry. "You still want to don't you?"

"What?" Maya looked up confused about what she was being asked.

"Do that," Riley pointed to the illustration.

"More than anything. That doesn't mean I'm not freaking the hell out right now. But yes, of course I want to. I want to do everything there is to do with you, Riley," she took ahold of Riley's hand, "no matter how awkward or weird or seemingly unhygienic it seems the first time."

"With our mouths," Riley said outright.

Maya glanced down at Riley's lips and did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She licked her own and leaned in to claim hers.

"Riley!" Cory yelled from downstairs, causing the two to break apart suddenly in a fluster.

"Yes, Dad?" she yelled back downstairs, causing Maya to wince at the volume so close to her ear.

"Maya up there with you?"

"Hi, Mr. Matth-Cory," Maya called back.

"I need to talk to the both of you, please come down for a minute."

"Think he knows?" Maya asked.

"I don't think my mom would dare tell him," Riley said in reply.

"God I hope not. I'd really like your dad to keep liking me. I'd really like to keep breathing. He'd probably kill me if he knew the thoughts I had about his daughter."

"Pretty sure he knows you have those thoughts, Maya."

"I'm dead," she said as she followed Riley out of the room.


	22. Forgiveness Project: Volume 2

"What did you need, Dad?" Riley asked as she and Maya joined her father at the kitchen table.

"I need to tell you something. It's probably not going to be easy to talk about or for either of you to hear."

Maya's face turned white.

"What's a matter with Maya?" Cory leaned over and whispered to Riley.

"You don't want to know."

Cory stat back in his chair, "Girls, Missy Bradford has been released from police custody."

"What!?" Riley and Maya screamed in unison.

"They can't do that!" Riley yelled.

"Are they insane?" screamed Maya.

"I'm not done," Cory tried to stop them. "She has been admitted to a mandatory psychiatric facility. I've been told she will stay there for a minimum of three years. If the doctors find her competent at that time they will expunge her record since she was a minor when she - "

"Shot me?" Maya finished his sentence with a tone of frustration.

"Wait," Riley started. "A psychiatric facility? Like a mental hospital?"

"Yes, Riley," answered Cory.

"Why?" Riley asked him.

"They've diagnosed her with Narcissistic Personality Disorder and depression. Her parents are hoping that with proper treatment and some medication to treat the depression side she will be able to live a normal life."

"They want to unleash that monster back on society?" Maya was disgusted.

"Maya, she has a legitimate medical condition. An independent team of psychiatrists employed by the city confirmed it," Cory told her.

"I don't care. She tried to kill Riley!" Maya stood up from her chair and was getting louder with every word she spoke.

"And she almost killed Maya," Riley added looking from her dad to her girlfriend.

"I know, girls," Cory responded somberly.

* * *

"I can't believe this, Riles! This girl almost killed me. She tried to kill you! Now they are just going to release her?" She paces back and forth in front of the Bay Window, where Riley was sitting watching her.

"After three or more years of mandatory treatment."

"She should be locked up forever! She almost took you away from me forever. That is how long she should sit in a cell!"

"I think we should forgive her."

"If I could just get my hands on her, Riley! If I could get my hands on the judge who issued this stupid decision."

"We should forgive her, Maya."

"If I could... you, what?" Maya registered what Riley said and turned to her outraged. "You want to _forgive_ the girl who brought a **gun** into **school** to **kill** _ **you**_ **?!** "

"If she is really sick then yes, I think we should."

"You've lost your damn mind, Matthews! She doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"I don't want to forgive her for her. I want to forgive her for us."

"What are you talking about?" Maya sat down next to Riley at the window with a little too much force.

"You are so angry, Peaches. I'm worried about you."

"Riles, I'm fine," Maya insisted.

"You aren't. I think we need to forgive her, move on, and never think about her again."

"And now do you propose we do that, Honey?"

Riley stood up, crossed the room to her desk drawer, and pulled out something. She returned and handed it to Maya, who looked down to see two red envelopes, a few scraps of paper, and two pens.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Maya rolled her eyes, throwing her head back. "This again?"

"This again. Get to writing, Hart."

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Riley asked as Maya finished writing and capped her pen.

"No."

"Peaches..."

"Riley, I'm not going to ever feel ok about what she did. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive her. But I did write that I hope she figures things out and gets better."

"That's something," Riley said.

"There also may have been a threat relating to if she ever came near you again in there somewhere too." Riley gave her a disapproving shake of the head. "I do feel better after writing that all out though," Maya admitted. "Thanks, Riles. You somehow always know what I need."

"That's my job," Riley smiled at her.

"Riles?"

"Peaches."

"I actually came over today for a particular reason," Maya looked up at her.

"To see me," Riley grinned.

"No, to open this with you," Maya pulled a large envelope out of her bag and laid it on Riley's lap.


	23. Dear Ms Hart

Riley looked down at the envelope Maya placed in her lap. "Maya, this is from Columbia."

"It is," Maya said nervously.

"Why didn't you say something the second you got here?"

"Well I was going to until I saw you were reading a guidebook on having sex. It sort of distracted my focus," she replied.

"Well? Did you get in?" Riley asked expectantly.

"I didn't open it."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared," Maya admitted, "and I wanted to open it with you."

"Here," Riley said shoving the envelope back into Maya's hands. "Open it!"

Maya nodded and ripped open the side of the envelope. She pulled out the paperwork and began to read the first page. "Dear Ms. Hart, On behalf of the Admission Department of the Columbia University School of the Arts I am pleased to inform you that your application for the fall semester has been accepted." Her smile grew as she read each word aloud to Riley.

"Yaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Riley threw herself on Maya. "Yaaaaayyyy! Yaaaaayyyy! Yaaaaayyyy!"

"I got in?" Maya asked in disbelief.

"You got in, Peaches!"

"I got in."

Cory burst in the room, "I heard yelling!"

"Maya got in to Columbia!" Riley squeeled.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" Cory ran and embraced Maya as well, catching her off guard. "You two aren't rooming together but yaaaaayyyy."

"Yes we are, Dad but nice try. Now give me back my girlfriend." Riley pride Cory off of Maya and held on to her. "You got in."

"I did. I still don't believe it."

"I'm telling Shawn!" Cory yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Um, shouldn't be the one to tell him?"

"Oh, just let him go. There is no stopping him." Riley said. "I have to ask, Maya. Is this really what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got into SCAD. That is one of the top art schools in the country. I just don't want you making this decision because of me."

"Riley, its not like I'm going to night classes at a community college just so I can stay close to you. This is an Ivy League University! Why does it matter if you are part of the decision?"

"I just don't want you to regret it."

"I am going to school with you this fall. No regrets. Woah," she stopped herself.

"Woah?"

"I'm going to an Ivy League school. I'm a nerd!" Her eyes grew wide. "When did this happen?"

"Aw, but you are a cute nerd." Riley bumped her with her shoulder.

She shivered in discomfort. "I cannot be a nerd. That's your job, along with Farkle and Smackle. I'm the slacker remember?"

"Slacker art nerd," Riley joked.

"Ugh," Maya groaned. "Fine."

"I win!"

" _This_ time, Matthews."


	24. Making Plans

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Maya walked into the living room where Shawn was working on his laptop.

"Sure, kiddo," he closes the laptop and tosses it on the arm chair to his side, and pats the couch next to him motioning for Maya to sit down.

"It's something important."

"Ok? Is everything alright with you and Riley?" he asks her, now concerned.

"Yes, everything is great with us," she paused and fiddled with her hands. "It's perfect. Which is why I need to talk to you."

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

"I want to ask her to marry me." Maya didn't look at him when she said it. It was the first time she had said it out loud, despite thinking about it for months now.

"Maya thats great," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Do you know what this means?"

Maya looked up at him smiling.

"Cory and I will actually be related now! By law, but still!"

"How on earth did you find a way to make this about you?" she gawked in disbelief.

"Cory and Shawn show remember? It all comes back to us in the end," he replied.

She shook her head.

"But really, Maya. I am so happy for you."

"Do you think she would say yes? We haven't even had a one year anniversary yet, but we are going to graduate next week and it just feels _right_."

"If I know Riley, she's going to say yes." Maya's smile was so genuine that Shawn was reminded of the day he married Katy. "You're going to need a ring you know."

"Actually, I sort of picked one out already." Maya reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Shawn.

He looked down at it the paper. It had been torn from a jewelry catalogue. Shawn could tell the paper had been unfolded and folded quite a lot, he suspected by Maya taking it out to look at it over and over again. The ring was simple but modern. A 1 1/2 carat round cut diamond with a 14k white gold band that looped around it in a swirl.

"I can't afford it though. It's perfect. I don't want to settle on something else. She deserves the best," Maya smiled thinking of her girlfriend.

"I'm giving you the money. Let's go buy it," Shawn stood up.

"No, you can't do that. I have to be the one to buy this. I can't let you pay for it."

"A loan then? You can pay me back," he asked.

"Really?" Maya's face lit up. "I would. I mean it would take me a while. It's almost $6,000 and I only have $1,034.72 saved so far."

He gave her a look.

"What? I've been literally saving every single penny," Maya told him.

"You will make payments. If it takes you ten years, then thats how long it will take. You want to ask her now right?"

"I do. I really do," she said.

"Then this is what we will do."

She threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much, Sh-Dad!" Tears of happiness pooled in her eyes.

"I'm happy to do it."

She broke away from the hug, "Now I have to figure out a way to ask her!"

A mischievous grin crossed over Shawn's face, "Actually, I may have an idea."

"Are we scheming?"

"Let me tell you a story," he started.

She hung on every word he said, a huge smile on her face.


	25. Will you?

"Wow, guys. High School is over," Lucas said looking between his five friends. "It's going to be weird splitting up next year."

"We aren't _all_ splitting up," Riley said leaning over to kiss Maya on the cheek.

"Just six people going to three different places. No one will be alone," said Farkle.

"You and Smackle at Harvard. Me and Lucas at Norte Dame playing football. And these two disgusting lovebirds at Columbia."

"You hear that, Peaches? We're disgusting," Riley said smiling in an almost songlike way.

"We knew that already, Honey," Maya replied.

"Group photo!" Katy called.

"Mom, make sure to take one with my new camera too," Riley yelled to her mom, who was next to Katy, as the six of them got into position for photos.

Once the six graduates were done taking photos Maya, who was fidgeting with her pocket for some reason, pulled Riley off to the side.

"Topanga, you're going to want to keep that camera out," Shawn told her as he watched the two girls walk off to the side.

"Do you know something?" she asked him.

"I may," he said with a smirk.

"What's going on, Shawnie?" Cory asked him

"Reckless spontaneity," Shawn answered.

"Rub off on Maya did ya?"

"Actually, Cor, I think it may have been Topanga who rubbed off on her in this case."

Topanga looked at Shawn confused before grabbing Cory's arm suddenly as it occurred to her what Shawn was referring to.

"What am I missing here?" Cory asked.

"Well here we are," Shawn motioned to their surroundings, "at a high school graduation, and we find ourselves with a mini Cory and a mini Topanga."

"I still don't get get what you're getting at, Shawn."

"Cory, what happened at our graduation?"

"You asked me to," Cory froze. "No. No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Shawn gloated.

* * *

"I can't believe we're done with high school. Next year will really be just you and me." Riley said staring off at the crowd.

"Riles?" Maya could barely breathe.

"Peaches, we are officially adults!" She turned back to face Maya.

"I know. Um, I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

"What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself."

Maya forced a smile, "Everything is fine." _Except for the thousands of butterflies in my stomach trying to kill me right now._

"I would have thought you'd be more excited about finishing high school."

"Oh I'm extremely excited, Honey."

"Then what is it?" Riley placed her hand under Maya's chin.

"I'm nervous about the next step of our lives."

"We can handle anything if we are together," Riley smiled at her.

""I know." _God she is beautiful_ , Maya thought to herself. "I've never been so sure of anything, Riles. Which is why..." she said, struggling to find her confidence.

"Which is why what?"

"Here goes nothing," Maya said. She dropped to one knee, and pulled out a box from her pocket as she did.

Riley gasped, "Peaches?"

"Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

* * *

"No!" Cory yelled as he saw Maya drop to one knee.

"Cory, stop. They may hear you," Shawn said, throwing an arm around him.

"No!" he yelled again.

"There is a plus side to this, you know?"

"No!"

"This will make us family. Officially. In-laws."

"What?" Cory's expression changed from outrage to amusement.

"There you go, buddy. Focus on that," Shawn laughed and patted him on the back.

* * *

Riley was in shock. She stared down at Maya who was looking at her expectantly, biting her lip. It always drove Riley mad when she did that.

"Riley?"

 _Oh, I'm supposed to say something here._

"I - Um. We can forget I asked. If you aren't ready we can forget this. Just please say _something_. Please, Honey."

"Yes," she said at almost a whisper.

"Yes?" Maya wasn't sure she heard her correctly.

"Yes!" Riley yelled out.

Both girls broke out in huge smiles. Maya opened the box to reveal the ring she picked out and slipped it on Riley's ring finger, right next to her friendship ring. She stood up and threw her arms around Riley, pulling her in to kiss her.

* * *

"Welcome to the family, Cor," said Shawn with a proud smile.

"No!" Cory went back to yelling.


	26. You

Riley sat at the bay window staring down at her now two-ring clad left hand. "I'm getting married."

" _We_ are getting married," Maya corrected her.

"Peaches, I'm getting married!"

"To me," Maya added.

"I'm going to be a bride!"

"You remember the part about me right?"

Riley turned to look at Maya, "I always remember you, Peaches."

"I love you, Riles."

"I love you too, fiancé."

"Oh, I really like that new nickname," Maya said before kissing her gently. When she broke contact, Maya spent a few minutes getting lost in Riley's eyes.

"You..." Cory said eyeing Maya as he entered the room.

"Me," Maya said smiling at him. "Oh," she said as she realized what was about to happen. "Bye Riles," she yelled as she darted out of the window.

Cory sprang across the room after her, grabbing her by the ankle. She made it away with all but a shoe.

Riley stared into space, "This seems very familiar."

"I need my shoe back!" Maya called from the street below.

"Maya, come back up here. We need to talk," Cory yelled down.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Riley asked herself aloud.

"Not a chance."

Riley took the shoe away from her father and held it, "Ooooh."

"Figure it out did ya?" Cory asked Riley who nodded. "Maya, come here!"

"Peaches, he think's you are a teenage boy!" Riley yelled.

"I know exactly what he thinks, Honey. That's why I'm not coming back up," Maya called back.

"Congratulations, girls," Shawn said as he entered the room and looked around. "Where's Maya?"

"Dad chased her out the window like she's a teenage boy."

"Cory!" Shawn yelled. "You chased my daughter out of a window?"

"Well she started it," Cory said.

"Maya, please come up here," Shawn called down.

"Only if you protect me from _your_ crazy friend!"

"I'll take care of Cory, please come up here," Shawn begged.

Maya climbed back up, glaring at Cory.

"Here, Peaches," Riley said handing her back her shoe.

"How could you let this happen, Shawn?" Cory asked turning his anger from Maya to Shawn.

"How could I let two people who love each other and I care about more than anything start planning a life together? Two people, I may add, that could rival the legendary romance that is Cory and Topanga."

"Yes! How could you do that?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Shawn yelled back.

"I'm not ready for this!" Cory screamed. "She's still a baby!"

"They are the exact same age you and Topanga were!"

"Well, we were babies too!"

"I can't believe you, Cor. I would have thought you'd be excited or at least supportive!"

"I do support them!" Cory realized how he was sounding. "Of course, I support them."

"You chased me out a window, Matthews!" Maya yelled.

Cory walked over and knelt in front of them, "No one has ever or will ever make my little girl as happy as you do, Maya. But she is still my little girl," he took Riley's hand. "I guess I'm not ready to let her go yet."

"I'm growing up, Dad. You have to let me go."

"Yeah, we've met the world. Made it our own. You taught us how," Maya said.

"Take care of my girl, Maya. You're the only person I'd trust her with."

"Well I _did_ already take a bullet for the girl," Maya replied.

"You alright, Cor?"

"Alright, Shawnie."

"Good, can we give these two some privacy?" Shawn asked.

"No!"


	27. Lasts and Firsts

"September, before classes?" Maya asks.

"That's three months away!" Riley exclaims.

"Over Christmas break?"

"That still isn't enough time to plan everything."

"What about Spring?"

"Finals."

"But _after_ finals?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to set a date, Peaches?" Riley turned to Maya.

"I'm determined to get married to you before you have a chance to change your mind."

"I'm not going to ever change my mind about you. Promise," Riley smiled at her. "In fact, I thought it would be nice for you to have one as well," Riley walked over to her bedside table to took something out of the drawer. She hid it behind her back until she returned to her seat at the Bay Window. "I hope you like the one I picked out."

Maya took the ring box Riley handed her and opened it. She teared up as she looked at the single solitary princess cut stone adorning the ring. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, baby." Riley leaned over to kiss her before taking the ring from the box and sliding it on Maya's finger.

Riley's phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID to see it was Farkle.

"You should get that," Maya said.

"I really don't want to if I'm being honest. I sort of had something else in mind."

"Answer the phone, Riles." Maya shook her head.

"Hey, Farkle. Your timing is impeccable as always."

"Riley!" Farkle's voice came through the speaker. "Are you and Maya busy this weekend?"

"Not particularly, what's up?"

"My dad may have rented a house in the Hamptons for the six of us for the weekend. He knows we are all kind of sad about splitting up next year, so he wanted to do something special. One last adventure before we all enter adulthood."

"Wow! That's- that's great! We will be there!"

Maya, not able to hear Farkle's side of the conversation, stared at Riley confused.

"Great. Can you two meet us at my place Friday at 2? We can head out from there."

"See you then, Farkle! I'm really excited."

"Looking forward to it, Riley. Tell Maya hi for me."

"What was that about?" Maya asked as Riley hung up the phone.

"How do you feel about going away with me for the weekend?"

"That sounds fantastic!"

"Along with four of our closest friends," Riley added.

"Still sounds fun, but slightly less on the fantastic part."

"Mr. Minkus rented a place in the Hamptons for the six of us."

"Wow! I get to pretend to be rich for a weekend?"

"If that is what will make you happy, Peaches," Riley laughed. "We are meeting at Farkle's at 2 on Friday."

"Remind me to hit up the gift shop before we leave then. I'll need to look the part."

* * *

Farkle showed everyone around the house. It turned out to be eight for the weekend, rather than six, as Zay and Lucas each brought their girlfriends. "There are four bedrooms, so everyone can have their own space. I hope you guys don't mind but Smackle and I already assigned rooms to everyone. Zay, you and Vanessa are in here," he motioned to the room on his right. Zay and Vanessa had been on and off again since they reconnected on the trip to Texas in eighth grade. The summer before Junior year of high school they decided to really give it a shot and had been going strong ever since.

"I'm going to go take our bags to our room, Dearest." Smackle said as she went towards the stairs. "Riley, Maya? If you want to follow me your room is up here too."

"I'll show Lucas and Lauren to their room then."

Riley and Maya followed Smackle upstairs.

"Farkle and I are down the hall on the left. You two are right here," she motioned to the first door on the right as they reached the second floor. "We are all leaving for dinner at 8. That gives you guys some time to get settled in before hand if you want to join us."

"Thanks, Smackle," said Maya as she took Riley's bags from her and carried them into the room. She looked at the king sized bed and paused.

"What's wrong, Peaches?"

"Nothing, Riles. It's just there is only one bed."

"We've slept together countless times, silly. Plus, we are engaged now," Riley added holding up her left hand to show off her two rings.

"I know. I was just thinking thats all."

"Thinking about what?" Riley asked her playfully.

"Nothing, Honey." Maya carried the bags over to the dresser and started arranging their suitcases and unpacking the essentials.

"You don't have to do that now, you know."

"I was just trying to get us settled in," Maya looked up at her from where she was sitting on the floor going through their belongings.

"I have another idea of how to do that," Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Oh?" Maya instantly got lost in her eyes.

Riley leaned in until their lips met. Her tongue brushed across Maya's lips asking for entry. Soon they were moving in sync. Maya moaned into Riley's mouth as she lifted her hands to brush through the brunette's hair.

Maya guided Riley back until they reached the bed, causing them to fall onto it. Panting, Maya broke apart from Riley. She was flustered and took a few steps back, "I'm so sorry, Riles. I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm afraid if I don't stop myself now I won't be able to. It's the first time we've actually been guaranteed privacy. I don't want to lose control."

"What if I want you to?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm ready, Maya. I was hoping to after I gave you your ring, but Farkle called. Coming up here seemed like the perfect time."

"Y-you want to? Now?"

"Right now."


	28. You're sure?

Maya bit her lower lip as she looked at Riley, "You're sure?"

Riley nodded, "I'm ready, Maya. Really."

"This is really happening?"

"Yes," Riley said, "if you want it to."

"Come here," Maya said as she pulled Riley to here causing their lips to crash into one another.

Their hands began hastily undressing one another.

"Peaches?" Riley asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, Riles."

"We're naked."

Maya couldn't bring herself to look down, but knew it to be true. She nodded, "Yes."

"What do we do now?" Riley asked.

"Probably get in the bed."

"Right," Riley said. "I'm sort of freaking out right now."

"Do you want to stop this? We can stop this. I know I said I couldn't stop earlier, but if you want to stop we can stop."

"You are rambling again, baby."

"I'm sort of freaking out too," Maya admitted.

"Let's get in the bed."

"Ok."

They each walked over to crawl into the bed, avoiding eye contact as they went.

"I've never felt this awkward around you before, Riles," Maya said as she laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"We knew this would be awkward," Riley said.

"We did," Maya agreed.

"I think we should, you know, do something now." Riley said, praying it came out with some amount of confidence.

"Yeah, we should."

"So I'll," Riley started.

"No!" Maya said with a little too much vigor, and turned on her side to face Riley. "I want to go first. Please, Riley."

Riley nodded, her eyes betraying her nerves.

"You're going to need to guide me if I do something wrong," Maya said. "Ok?"

"Yeah."

Maya move until she was under the covers and got in position. _It's now or never_ , she thought to herself before lowering her mouth to her target.

"Oh," Riley said as she felt Maya make contact with her. This was... _bliss_. "Maya," she said breathily, giving Maya the encouragement she needed to continue.

* * *

Riley laid curled into Maya. They were both panting and sweaty.

"That was," Riley started to say.

"Perfect," Maya said finishing Riley's thought.

"Yeah, perfect. Not as scary as I thought it was going to be."

"I was pretty scared up until..." Maya admitted. "Then I wasn't. Then I felt like I was on top of the whole world."

"You are amazing, Maya."

"Love you, Riles, my Princess."

"I love you too, Peaches."

A knock came from the door.

"Um, who is it?" Riley called out.

"Farkle! It's 8:10, we are leaving for dinner. Are you guys coming?"

"We lost track of the time," Riley said in a whisper to Maya.

"No, you all go ahead," Maya called out. "I'm sure we can find something to eat around here." She maintained eye contact with Riley, who turned scarlet.

"I am going to try so hard to pretend I don't know what means, Maya!" Farkle called through the door. "See you guys in the morning."

"He knows?" Riley was petrified.

"Oh, did you think you were quiet?" Maya asked. "Because you weren't quiet. I'm surprised the glass didn't shatter."

"Oh my god," Riley buried her face in a pillow.

"That's exactly what you were yelling!" Maya joked.

"Maya!"

"Oh, like you don't know what you were screaming out. 'Oh god. Maya. Don't stop,'" she mimicked Riley.

"I'm never going to be able to show my face to our friends again!"

"Does that mean I get to keep you in the bedroom the entire weekend?"

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, fully knowing the answer.

"I _mean_ I really really want to do that to you again."

A huge smile crossed Riley's face, "Ok."

"And this time, you don't even have to try to be quiet since everyone is gone. Maybe we can achieve glass shattering this time," Maya teased.

"What am I going to do with you, Peaches?"

"Marry me and love me forever."

"Forever," Riley said brushing a strand of hair away from Maya's face.


	29. Epilogue

"Happy Anniversary, Maya!" Riley ran into their apartment and jumped into Maya's arms.

"Happy Anniversary, Princess." Maya said resting her head on Riley's shoulder, enjoying the embrace. "You were gone when I got up this morning."

"Sorry, I had that early interview. Of course they could only meet with me today."

"I know, but I wasn't able to make you breakfast in bed like I usually do. You messed with our tradition, Mrs. Matthews-Hunter." The last name they chose had been a long discussion. At first Maya offered to take Matthews for her last name, but Riley insisted it reflected both of them equally. Maya eventually came around, but decided she didn't want to keep Hart any longer. Kermit Hart wasn't her father, Shawn Hunter was, yet she never took his name. Now was the perfect opportunity to take his last name as well as the most important woman in her world.

"Happy five years, Peaches," Riley planted a kiss on Maya's lips. "Present time?"

"Whatever you say."

Riley led Maya over to their living room sofa and sat her down. "It has been torture not giving this to you earlier. I've wanted to for weeks, but I thought today was the perfect time."

"I guess that means I can't give you yours first then?" Maya asked.

"I cannot wait any longer." Riley went to their armchair in the corner, reached behind it, and pulled out a box slightly larger than the size of a shoe box. "I didn't wrap it, it would have only taken you long to open it."

"You're slacking, Riles."

"Just open it." Riley looked at her more excited than she had ever been.

Maya lifted the box lid off and stared in the box with disbelief. "Riles?"

"Yes."

"You're?"

"Yes."

"We're?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Maya pulled her on top of her lap and kissed her. "This. Is. The. Best. Present. You. Could. Ever. Give. Me." She said each word alternating between kisses.

"You didn't even look at everything in the box," Riley said picking the box back up and started to pull out the items.

She pulled out the photograph, the only item Maya had noticed, and stared at it. "It will be another few months before we know the gender."

"A baby, Riley. Is this really happening?"

"It is. It finally took."

"Why are you interviewing for jobs when we are having a baby?"

"If I get an offer I will have to tell them, but that does not negate the fact that I need to find a job. We can't keep living off of your commissions."

"Hey, I am very successful among a small group of people I'll have you know."

"Are those people Farkle, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, and our families?"

"There's a good chance of that, yes."

"The interview today is for a job I can do from home. It would be perfect."

"So, what else is in that box?"

Riley pulled out an infant sized Knicks jersey.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Of course you would buy that."

"There is also this," Riley lifted out a onesie that said 'My Mommy is the World's Greatest Artist.'

"Riles..." Maya began to tear up.

"And one more thing," Riley pulled out a brown teddy bear that looked identical to the one her parents had given has a child, except for this one having a face.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. You think we will be good moms?" Maya asked, her arms still wrapped tight around Riley.

"I do. If you love this baby half as much you love me, it will be the luckiest kid on earth."

"Thunder?" Maya lifted her left hand, which now held three rings symbolizing the various steps in their relationship to get to this point.

"Lightning," Riley took Maya's hand in hers.

"I love you, Riles. More than anything in this world."

"We will see how you feel about that in nine months, Peaches," Riley responded. "I love you too."


End file.
